Matt and Kate OneShots
by LuckyCharms19
Summary: Different one-shots that focus on Matt and Kate, and different points and events in their relationship. Better than the summary. If you want, R&R. Based on different suggestions people have given me. Rating may change for different chapters!
1. Late Night Wandering

**A/N: Ok folks, here you are as promised, the first of four one-shots that I've selected from you to write. **

**Summary: Kate is restless and wanders around the Aurora and discovers Matt playing the piano in the lounge. * I know in the books Matt states that he can't sing but for this, let's just say he can* **

**I was up till 3:30 this morning writing it so I hope you enjoy!**

**One more thing: the song that Matt sings is Boyce Avenue's cover of No Air. It is a piano cover done and the song was altered a bit when they performed it, so that is why the lyrics have been cut and switched.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Airborn or any of the characters.**

**Late Night Exploring**

Kate's P.O.V

I'm not sure how I ever managed to fall asleep in the first place. The sound was louder than one hundred stampeding rhinos. I sat on my bed and stared at the snoring beast that is my chaperone. I glanced at the clock on the opposite wall that read _2:05 am. _After three more failed attempts to get back to sleep, at _2: 45, _I got out of bed.

My first thought was that I could tire myself out with something in our main room of the suite but as I walked through the doorway that led to my bedroom, a quick glance around the room told me that I would have difficulty finding anything that would entertain me. With a frustrated sigh, I sunk down onto the couch. Before I could stop myself, my mind wandered to the cabin boy that had helped me and Marjorie to our stateroom. Matt Cruse. I couldn't help the grin that formed on my face as his image appeared in my head. Marjorie would throw a fit if she knew that I was finding Mr. Cruse to be quite alluring. He was also very good-looking, if I may say so.

Shaking my head to rid myself of my daydream, I got up to grab my thick, warm robe. I pulled it on over my nightdress and tied the belt. If I couldn't sleep, I might as well do something productive with my time. Over the next forty five minutes, I wandered part of the Aurora, taking in all of the detail and care that went into making such a grand airship. I was taking a different route back to my room when I heard a beautiful melody coming from the lounge. Curious, I walked over to the slightly open door and peeked inside. My eyes skimmed over the empty bar and bare tables and chairs before finally resting on a sight that brought a smile to my face. There, sitting at the piano, was Matt.

_Maybe this night wouldn't be so boring after all…_ I thought to myself.

As quietly as I could, I slid through the small space of the open door and made my way silently along the wall toward him. He didn't seem to be aware of my presence, so I stayed silent and watched him. He played for another five minutes before bringing the song to a soft close. Not being able to stop myself, I started to clap. I must have startled him a great deal, for he jumped up and spun around, his eyes wide.

"M-Miss de Vries! I was just um…well I uh…it was hard to sleep and…" He trailed off, an embarrassed expression on his features.

"I can assure you Mr. Cruse, you're not going to be in any trouble with anyone over this. I myself was finding it difficult to sleep and decided to take a walk around. I just so happened to stumble upon you playing, therefore you had nothing to do with me not being able to sleep." Despite my reassurance, he still looked nervous.

His brow creased in concern at my previous statement, "You couldn't sleep? Was the bed not comfortable?"

"No, it was something more along the lines of a grizzly bear hibernating in the bed next to me."

He smirked and I found myself grinning back. As we stood there, I took in his appearance. His brown hair had a definite bed-head style and he was wearing a simple white V-neck t-shirt that I am pleased to say, clung very tightly to his torso, and a pair of red plaid flannel pajama pants. He seemed to realize what I was staring at and flushed deep red. He seemed to clue in that I was in my pajamas as well and that just made him blush even more. When he opened his mouth to speak, he couldn't stop stuttering.

"Um…M-Miss de Vries, I-I think it would be best if we um…g-go back to our rooms now. We are not appropriately dressed and if anyone was to come in—"

"Relax Mr. Cruse," I interrupted him, despite the fact that I thought his jumbled speech made him even cuter. A mischievous smirk spread across my face, "I can assure you that, at this hour, no one is going to wander in here."

"Trust me, I thought that too…" He muttered, looking at his feet.

I saw him tense up as I walked over and sat down at the piano bench. "Will you play something for me?" I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

He looked around sheepishly, as if he was inspecting to make sure no one would walk in, before sitting down next to me. I can tell you I was **very** aware of our legs and arms brushing against each other. He set his fingers down on the ivory keys and began playing. I watched his fingers dance lightly across the small white and black rectangles. When he finished, I turned my head to him and smiled, "That was beautiful. Do you sing as well, or do you only play instrumental?"

He blushed a bit at my compliment (I was internally hoping that our close proximity also contributed to the blushing) and nodded his head, "I do sing a bit, but only in private."

"Why is that?"

"As hard as it may be for _some_ people to believe, others are actually kind of shy." He replied, with a teasing grin on his face.

"Well, how are you ever going to know if you're good or not?"

"I prefer not to have someone tell me that I sound like a dying goat, thank you."

"But what if they tell you that you're really good?" I wasn't going to let this go, so Mr. Cruse, you might as well just give in.

"I can live without knowing."

"That hardly seems adventurous or fun. I would think someone as brave as you have been known to be would be a little more courageous about knowing other people's opinions about you." Good Kate, provoke him, that should work.

"Why are we discussing this exactly?"

"Because I want to hear you sing."

"…oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Not gonna happen." Oh, a stubborn one, huh? Well Mr. Matt Cruse, you have met your match!

"Please? I promise I won't be critical."

"Sorry, but no. Anyways, it's getting really late. We should be getting to bed."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I plan on staying right here until you sing." Matt Cruse, meet the Queen of Stubborn.

"You can't be serious!"

"Indeed I am Mr. Cruse."

"But… but the morning crew will be here in forty five minutes to clean and prepare for breakfast!"

"Well then Mr. Matt Cruse, I suggest you decide quickly."

I saw the gears in his head moving as his eyes showed contemplation. After a few moments of thinking and pacing on his part, he sat back down. I don't know what the big deal was, it was only singing. He couldn't be THAT bad…could he?

"Promise me you won't laugh."

"I swear." He seemed to look into my eyes as though searching for any hint that I was lying.

He looked down at the keys before letting out a shaky breath and started.

"_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_I'm here alone, didn't want to leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_But how, do you expect me_

_To live alone, just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm s'posed to breathe with no air_

_I can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down for you_

_So how, do you expect me_

_To live alone, just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm s'posed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_Oh oh_

_Yeah oh_

_I can't live without you baby_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air"_

His hands slowed to a stop as I sat there with my mouth open, staring at him. God help me, his voice was just a gorgeous as he was! I was never going to make it through this trip if this boy showed me any more surprises or talents.

"Matt, that was incredible!"

He looked surprised that I used his first name and to be honest, I was as well. He smiled at me and looked away, blushing again. I smirked internally at the pleasure of knowing that _I_ was the one making him blush over and over that night.

"Will you teach me to play something?" He played _so_ beautifully and I wanted him to show me how to play even a fraction of as well as he does.

He thought for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Sure, why not, I've broken about a thousand rules so far tonight anyways." He gestured for me to place my hands on the ivory keys. "Okay, first, place your right hand like this. Good. Now, the other hand has to go like this. Wait, you've got your fingers messed up. Look at how mine are. Wait a sec, this might help."

With that, he got up and came around to stand behind me. I started smiling like an idiot when I felt his arms come around me. He grabbed my hands and fingers and placed them in the proper position. "Now what you want to do, is go from here, down an octave to a D chord, like this." He was speaking in my ear and it was very distracting.

After a few minutes, he was helping me play a steady, basic melody. It didn't sound nearly as good as when he played, but it was something. I smiled and turned my head to look at him and found myself staring into his gorgeous eyes. My mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. He seemed to be incapable of speaking as well. Our faces were inches apart and I can't say that I was at all uncomfortable with our closeness. After about two minutes of blissful staring (at least, that's what it was to me) and me internally wishing that he would lean forward and close the gap between us, he cleared his throat and looked away, blushing furiously. Again, I celebrated in my head that I was able to make him do that.

"That was good Miss, very good, but I think it's time for us both to be heading to bed." He was looking everywhere but at me.

I nodded my head sadly in agreement, "Thank you very much for the little performance and lesson Mr. Cruse. I had fun." I leaned up and kissed him, half on his cheek and half on his lips.

He was smiling like mad as I pulled away and I couldn't stop myself smiling back but this time, I'm sure that _I _was the one that was blushing.

He finally met my gaze and nodded once, "I had fun as well Miss. Now good night."

"Good night Mr. Cruse."

I walked to the door and glanced back one last time, pleased to find him still watching me. I waved once more before slipping through the doorway and making my way back to my stateroom. As I crawled into bed, I replayed the night's events in my mind. Not even Marjorie's dreadful snoring could bother me as I remembered Matt singing for me and playing the Baby Grand. I snuggled deep into my pillow and kept Matt's face in my mind's eye as I fell asleep thinking:

_I'm going to have a lot of fun on this trip…_

**A/N: There you have it, the first story. Hope you guys enjoyed and sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC at times. And just for the record, I am a bass player so I have no idea what I'm talking about when it comes to the piano so I hope I didn't screw anything up too bad. I'm not gonna hound you guys and hold the next three stories hostage to get you guys to review, I'm not that kind of author and it drives me crazy when people do that lol, so if you want to, R&R and tell me what you thought of it. **

**Thanks guys, **

**Lucky ******


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey everybody! First of all, I can't even begin to express how sorry I am for the long wait for the second chapter! Things got really busy for me and I will be participating in a Battle of the Bands on Wednesday and I've been practicing like crazy for that, on top of Mid-Terms for school. **

**Secondly, I want to thank all of the people that reviewed/sent pm's/favourited, you guys are awesome! :) **

**I have FINALLY found some time tonight to start working on the second one-shot and I will do my best to get it out as soon as possible. **

**To answer some questions/remarks:**

**I apologize to those that thought that Kate was OOC in the first one. I completely agree with you guys 100%, however when the girl requested the theme, she asked me if I could make Kate more girly. I am extremely unused to writing in a girly P.O.V., I'm used to writing in a more dramatic, serious format and it was awkward for me to write the story. Again, I am sorry to those that felt her character was weird, but I did promise to write the themes as they were requested.**

**To **GSRobsessed: **I bought the book the day it came out in August last year and I finished it later that same night. Depending where you live, I bought it at the local Chapters bookstore at the mall in my city (Windsor, Ontario). If you can't find it, you can try to order it off of or or look at surrounding areas for it. I'm sorry if that's not a lot of help, but if you still have questions, feel free to message me and I'll get back to you. Also, thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it **

**Okay everyone, that is all for the Author's Note, I'm off to write and since I have Monday off, I will probably be writing all night and day tomorrow to get it just right. If all goes well the next one-shot will be up tomorrow night sometime, but please don't hold me to that because I will be spending a lot of time with family tomorrow for Easter and I can't really be anti-social and ignore everyone to finish the story lol. With my luck, I have to be the jungle gym for my little cousins. **

**Thanks for sticking with this guys, **

**Lucky : ) **


	3. Ballroom Blackout

**A/N: Here you go guys, as promised, the second one-shot. It's about 4 am here and I just finished writing it so hopefully you enjoy it!**

**The summary for this one is Matt takes Kate to a ball for the Airship Academy and an event causes a slight drawback in their evening, but being Matt and Kate, they find their own way to celebrate.**

**Ballroom Blackout**

"MATT CRUSE!"

Crap.

"Don't you try to hide from me Matt, I can still see you!"

Double crap. I put down the menu that had been failing to hide me from sight. I shoved the last of my burger into my mouth as Kate stomped over to my corner booth in the café. I dared to take a glance up at her and was met with the infamous Kate glare. I tried a small, shy grin at her but her eyes only narrowed farther, along with her nostrils. Uh oh. I don't even know what I've done and I'm already scared.

I put on my best innocent face and made the mistake of saying, "Hey Kate, what's up?" No need for formalities here, the café is empty and the old waitress too busy flirting shamelessly with the greasy cook to care about us.

"We need to talk _Matthew_."

So much for a good lunch. I prepared myself for the inevitable lecture for God knows what as she sat down across from me. I opened my mouth to ask her what she needed to talk to be about, but she cut me off before I uttered a sound.

"What is happening this week Matt?"

My forehead creased in confusion. What was she on about? I tried to think back to any plans that were made for this week, but I only drew a blank. "Kate, I'm not really sure what-" She cut me off again.

"I'll give you a hint Matt: formal."

Formal? Now I was really confused. What did formal have to do with anything? I knew I didn't miss any dinners with her because I hadn't seen her a lot lately. It wasn't any lectures she was making at the university because I had all of those dates memorized. What was it?...Oh…Oh God no…My face paled with understanding.

She seemed to see that I finally clued in and she gave me a you-are-so-busted look. "Anything you want to say or ask Matt?"

I slowly shook my head, playing dumb.

"Really? So then I didn't just hear a rumor about an upcoming ball for the Academy this Saturday?"

Yep. Definitely busted. I cleared my throat nervously, "Oh um…about that…I was going to mention it but…"

"But you thought that you would get away with hiding it, hoping that I wouldn't' find out, right?"

I nodded like a moron.

"And how did that plan work out for you Matt?"

"Surprisingly, very unwell."

"Mhm."

I sat there quiet for a few minutes, fumbling with my napkin. I looked at everything I could to avoid her piercing eyes. I knew what she was looking for.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Smart Matt, keep acting dumb.

My reward was a swift kick in the shin. "OUCH!"

"I think what you meant to say was, 'Gee Kate, I haven't seen much of you lately, the ball would be the perfect chance to spent time together. Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Academy's ball?' Try that response, I like it better."

"I'm sure you do but haven't we gone over this before?"

"Frequently, but I'm still waiting for the one time that you actually choose my way."

Well she's persistent, I had to give her that.

I sighed, "Kate…"

"Please Matt? Just this once?" Damn, she switched to the puppy dog eyes tactic. I'm doomed. NO! Stay strong man!

Don't agree. Don't you agree Matt! You would give her exactly what she wants and then you're doomed forever! Stay strong, don't…

"Kate would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Airship Academy's Spring Ball?"

You sad excuse for a man.

She beamed at me and nodded. "I would love to go Matt. I have to get back to the university now, but I'll meet you out front of the Muskoka Hall at 7 on Saturday night. By the way, my dress is a dark, navy blue."

"Wait, you've already got your dress??"

She smirked and caressed the side of my face with her hand. "Oh my dear Matt, I knew you'd ask. You just needed a little push." With that, she gave me a light tap on the cheek, winked and walked away, leaving me sitting there.

I can now say that I've felt the cold, clammy hand of death. That cheating devil!

The rest of the week flew by and before I knew it, Saturday night rolled around.

I stood outside of the grand Muskoka Hall, anxiously shuffling from foot to foot, waiting for Kate to arrive. My schoolmates were walking past me with their pretty dates on their arms, smug grins plastered to their dumb faces. That's fine. At least my date can count past 5 without using her fingers.

After waiting for half an hour, I started to wander around the front lawn. I caught sight of myself in the fountain and had to admit that I looked halfway decent. I wore an all black suit with a navy blue tie (to match Kate's dress). I even managed to tame my hair, even though it was still a mop on top of my head. At about ten to eight, a long, black cab pulled up. The driver got out and ran around the car to the back passenger door, opening it and assisting the passenger out of the vehicle. A slender frame stepped up onto the curb and my jaw dropped.

My date had arrived. Fashionably late as always, but drop dead gorgeous. True to her word, she wore a dark, navy blue silk dress, with spaghetti straps and a white, lace shawl on her shoulders. Her hair was positioned in curls that formed a messy bun on top of her head with locks of mahogany hair falling on to her shoulders. She had a diamond necklace around her neck, diamond studs in her ears and a smile that radiated joy.

I walked up to her and took her hand, bowing slightly. I kissed her knuckles and straightened up. "Good evening Miss. Tell me, what is a beauty like yourself doing standing alone when the ball is going on inside?"

Her smile turned playful. "Well Sir, I was supposed to meet my date but apparently he didn't show. Perhaps a gentleman such as yourself would like to escort me to the ball?"

I grinned back and offered her my arm. She laced hers through mine and we made our way through the grand oak entrance doors, leading to the dance hall. I couldn't stop the boastful smirk that just happened to appear on my face as every male in the room turned their attention to me and Kate. A few of the girls had to either slap or push them to get their attention back. We had glares shooting at us from every square inch of the ballroom.

"Well, it looks like we've made some friends." I muttered in her ear as we weaved through the crowd.

I heard her stifle a giggle as we sat down in a couple of empty chairs on the edge of the room. I leaned over towards her put my lips close to her ear, whispering, "You look stunning tonight Kate."

She turned her head towards mine and kissed me on the cheek before whispering back, "You look quite handsome yourself Mr. Matt Cruse."

"Would you like to dance?"

She looked surprised for a moment before placing her hand in mine, standing up with me. I lead her over towards the dance floor and got into the waltz position. Before we even made our first steps, the lights flickered a few times and then went out completely, drowning us in darkness.

Some girls screamed and a few guys shouted some very colourful words. I grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her after me. I had my free hand out in front of me, scoping out for the wall. When my hand brushed against the thick drywall, I kept close to it, walking along slowly. I walked with Kate up to the entrance doors and pulled them open. I dragged her outside and took a look around. There was already some other Academy students out there, looking about as happy as they would be if they were getting shot at.

"Come on." I uttered to Kate and yet again, pulled her along after me. I guided her through a path that led to a beautiful garden behind the Muskoka Hall. The moonlight gave it a peaceful atmosphere and showered the flowers in a faint glow. I heard Kate gasp behind me and I let go of her hand as I turned to her. Her eyes were wide as she looked around, walking a little bit to observe more.

"Matt, this is beautiful! Look at all of the plants and flowers there are."

I strolled up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my head on top of hers. "I'm sorry that your evening was ruined." I really meant it. I knew that even though I had no desire to attend the ball, Kate had her heart set on it and now, due to some faulty electrical stuff, her night was cut short.

She leaned back into me and put her arms on top of mine. She laid her head back on my shoulder and glanced up at me. "It's not your fault Matt, don't blame yourself. However, you still owe me a dance."

I smiled down at the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well Miss de Vries, would you care to dance?" I stepped back, offering her my right hand. She took it, giving a little curtsy as I bowed. We once again got into waltz position, this time performing our dance. After a while, Kate wrapped her arms around my waist and she laid her head on my chest. My arms instinctively went around her shoulders and we continued to sway softly.

"This is the best ball I've ever been to Matt. Even if we didn't actually get to dance in the fancy ballroom." She murmured against my jacket.

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "It was definitely an interesting evening, wasn't it?"

She pulled back and looked at me for a second before placing a hand on the back of my neck, tugging slightly. A sly smile grew on her face as she said, "Matt, I didn't wear heels today, you're going to have to help out a little bit."

I never was one to disobey an order. I closed the gap between our lips, pressing close to her. She kept pulling at my neck and shirt, trying to eliminate any possible space between us. The heat built up between us and we were kissing each other desperately and passionately until oxygen became an issue. We pulled apart hesitantly. I rested my forehead against hers and stated, "Come on, it's getting late. I'll walk you back to your cab."

I laughed as she pouted a little bit, but followed me to the car. I opened the door for her and she reluctantly got inside. I closed it behind her and waved to her through the tinted windows. I turned away and got 3 steps forward before I heard her call my name. She had rolled down the window and had her head hanging out. "You never told me how you got so good at dancing. Have you been getting private lessons from some girl here at the Academy that I don't know about?"

Despite her best efforts to sound teasing, I celebrated internally at the flare of jealousy that made its presence known in her eyes.

"Actually Kate, believe it or not, dancing with a pillow in my dorm room helps you learn just as well."

**A/N: Well there it is. I started typing this up at 4 and it is now 5 am. I was running short of ideas on how to end it so I just stuck with the one my friend suggested. He himself learned how to dance by using a pillow in his room. I am off to bed now everyone. I hope you enjoyed. The next one out will be the bar scene where Kate finds Matt. Again, I won't hold the next ones hostage, I don't believe in it, but if you get the chance, review, tell me what you think, if not, don't worry about it, I'm not obsessed with getting them**

**Night guys,**

**Lucky : )**


	4. SelfDestructive Drinking

**A/N: Okay everyone, sorry again for the wait for this update. I wrote this story last week, went through it about 10 times, hated all of the drafts and am now writing it all over again. This week has been extremely dramatic and rough so the theme for this one is going to be pretty easy for me to write. It's shortly after midnight and I'm hoping to have this done by 5. Thanks again for the support and for sticking with this. **

**Summary: After finding out about Kate's engagement and the loss of his spot on the expedition, Matt decides to go out with all of the other guys from training. Eventually, Kate finds him and is not happy with how she finds him.**

**Self-Destructive Drinking**

Matt's P.O.V

As hard as I tried, I couldn't keep my eyes closed long enough to catch even the tiniest amount of sleep. I had gotten home about an hour ago and all I could see was Kate's flashy ring that graced her finger. What the hell was she thinking? To just give up what we had so she could go to space? I had already figured out that I wasn't going to get much rest so I occupied myself by counting the tiles on the ceiling in my room. I had gotten to 32 when a loud bang on my door made me jump so high, I fell off my bed.

"Hey Matty-boy, get out here, we're celebrating!"

I picked myself up off of the floor and walked across to the door, pulling it open. A group of five of my fellow trainees was standing there, dressed for an evening out. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity of what they were talking about. "Guys, we didn't make it. What reason could you possibly have to go celebrate tonight?"

One of the older men in the group, Rob I think his name was, stepped forward and clapped me hard on the shoulder, making me take a step forward from the force. "Matt my friend, we're all going out to celebrate the complete failures we are! What's the point in sitting around moping about losing out on the expedition when we can go out and have a little fun while we're miserable? That's a much more pleasant way to spend your time sulking."

I wanted to point out to him that his logic is what caused about 60% of people to become alcoholics, but by the smell of the whiskey coming off his breath, he already knew. I stood there thinking about it while they were all encouraging me to come with them. Truth be told, I was bored out of my mind, extremely pissed off, and rather depressed at the moment. What was the harm in going out for a drink or two? I muttered a quick, "Alright," and went to grab my jacket.

As we made our way down the empty streets, they each took turns in sharing their utter heartache at not being chosen to work with the expedition. I shook my head when necessary, muttered quick responses and kept it looking like I was listening to every word they were saying. This seemed to keep them happy but I couldn't have cared less about what they were talking about. I still couldn't get Kate's betrayal out of my head. By the time we reached the bar, which was just some back alley dump that was known for serving anything to anyone, we were all depressed and ready to drink away the pain. I sat down on a stool at the counter and looked around. The group I came with were on the stools next to me and the rest of the bar was filled with other expedition-rejected men and women, local drunks, what looked to be a few hookers and ego-driven asshole punks.

"Well Matty, what's it going to be?" Rob asked, slinging an arm across my shoulders.

"Um…to be honest, I've never really had anything to drink before besides the occasional wine at get-togethers…" Way to go Matt, you officially sound like the sad, young loser you are.

Rob looked as if I had slapped him and for a moment, that's what I thought he was going to do to me before he stood up abruptly, and called down to one of the other guys in our group. "Oi! Oliver! This one's a bar virgin! We gotta break him in! Barman, give us a Black Russian, Jackhammer, and a Headless Horseman. We need to get you to relax. You're too tense there Matt. Stick with us tonight, you'll have yourself some fun. You'll forget all about that damn competition." He gave me a pat on the back as the barkeep prepared the drinks. I'm not a drinks expert or anything, but with all of the vodka being poured into the three separate orders, I was getting the feeling that that was not the best way to start off your first time drinking. I managed to get the Black Russian down as well as the Headless Horseman without too much difficulty before choking down the last drink. The vodka burned my throat and before I knew it, about 20 shots had been lined up along the bar filled with different kinds of alcohol. By the time I finished the 8 that Rob had basically force fed me, I was feeling the buzz starting to make its presence known.

All of the guys in our group were completely hammered within the hour and a half that we were at the bar. I have to admit, Rob was right, I hadn't thought about the expedition since we arrived, and I had almost forgotten about the Kate issue. That is, until I saw a pretty girl in the corner of the bar with a man. They were smiling at each other and as she raised her hand to brush away a loose curl of golden hair, I caught sight of the ring on her fourth finger. Just the image of a ring was enough to bring back all of the thoughts and emotions I was feeling less than 9 hours ago. I could hear Rob and his friend David trying to pick up one of the women in a booth behind us and they were failing miserably. A few of the guys had already left and the rest were tumbling off of their seats, getting ready to head back. Rob and David had given up the hunt and stumbled over. Funny, suddenly Rob and David both had twins following them.

"Hey Matty-boy. You know something? You're my favourite! Isn't he my favourite Davy? Anyways, we's gonna be heading backs now. Less go." His speech had deteriorated slowly over the course of our celebrating and he now sounded just about as intelligent as a four year old. I knew I didn't sound any better at all as I slurred my way through declining their invite to go back to the hotel. I attempted to tell them that I was going to stay at the bar for a while longer, but whether they could understand me is questionable. Regardless, they stumbled after each other through the door and I heard them making a ruckus all the way down the street. My mind was bringing Kate back and I couldn't stop myself calling down the bar, "Hey! Bar Dude! Gimme a Dark N' Stormy! And tell your twinses to stop staring at me like that!..."

Kate's P.O.V

Yes, I know, I screwed things up majorly. I was going to explain everything to Matt but he had to run off. I mean, he knows I care for him, he should know that I only did this to get my ticket for space. Oh God, that sounds horrible…I needed to find him and try to talk to him about this. I went to his hotel and knocked on his door for a few minutes but when no one answered, I left. I was racking my brain, trying to think of where he might be when I heard a group of men approaching the road from a side alley. Normally I would be a little uncomfortable passing them, as a few times before some rather inappropriate things were said, but one of them said something that caught my attention.

"Hey Patrick, can that Matt drink or what! I mean, he just kept sucking them back like there was no tomorrows. Just one after another, after another, after another, after another, after an- HEY LOOK, A PIECE OF GUM!" I ignored the fact that he bent down to pick up the previously chewed gum and pop it in his mouth. All that clued in was the name Matt.

I made my way cautiously over to them. "Excuse me Sir. I'm looking for someone and that name was very familiar. Who were you talking about?"

"Hey Robbie, look, someone's looking for Matty-boy!" The man that said this let out a rather loud belch as another man tried to stand straight as he walked up.

"What're you looking for Matt for? He in trouble? Well you're gonna haves ta get through me if you wants him! He's my boy! Matt, Matty-Matt, Matty-O, Matt-suki-"

"Can you just tell me where he is?" I was getting annoyed with his little nickname rant and I just wanted to see Matt.

"Sures. He's back there at the um…what's it called…the bar place…um….oh yeah! It's the Black Dutchess bar, over down that way." He hiccupped and then walked off with the group before I could say another word.

The entire walk to the bar I was silently praying that Matt had not done something foolish over this. If he would just let me explain, he would understand that I only did this for scientific purposes, not because I don't care for him. As I trudged up the path to the door of the bar, I paused and took a deep breath to compose myself. I swore to myself that no matter what state I found him in, I was going to be rational and calm.

…At least, that's what I thought before I entered the bar, and saw him standing on the counter, waving a broom handle at the bartender, yelling incoherent words. About seven or eight men were standing around the bar, trying to figure out the best way to get him down without hurting him, or themselves. All rational thoughts flew from my mind as I stomped up to the bar and yelled out, "MATTHEW CRUSE!"

He stopped but didn't look at me as I heard him say, "Yes Satan?"

Oh my dear Matt, you are _not_ helping your case. At. All. "Matt, get down here now, and come with me."

I saw that for a split second, he was going to cooperate, but at the last minute, he changed his mind and tried to make a run for it down the bar, only to slip on a rag and fall. He fell face first, cracked his head off of the side of the counter and toppled over the side onto the floor. Despite my anger towards him, I rushed over and tried to help him off of the floor. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly, trying not to scare him away by yelling at him for being stupid.

He muttered something un-intelligible and I helped him sit up. "Miss, you might want to take him home. Or somewhere that's not here. I think he just needs to sleep this off. He's too young to be drinking away his pain. He kept talking under his breath about some 'Kate' girl. Poor kid. This stuff only numbs it for a while, it never fully makes the pain go away." The barman shook his head as he ended his sentence, wiping off some spilled liquid off of the countertop.

"Come on Matt. Let's go." I pulled him to his feet and I staggered under his weight.

I helped him walk down the road towards the town's gardens. There was a pond hidden in the back and I knew that the cold water might help him a little bit. As we reached the destination, I gently lowered him to the ground, propping him up against a tree. His jacket sleeve was already torn so I took the liberty to rip the rest of it off, much to Matt's displeasure. I crouched by the pond and I soaked the cloth in the cool water. Once it was thoroughly drenched, I crawled over to Matt and started wiping his face with the wet sleeve, partly to get rid of the sticky, alcohol that was left on his face, and partly in hopes that the water would make him feel a little better.

After a while, his eyes closed and his head slumped back. I took this chance to rethink back to what the bartender had said.

_He kept talking under his breath about some 'Kate' girl…._

I was mostly at fault for his self-destruction. The realization of this fact hit me like a hammer and my eyes welled up. I looked to the ground and a few stray tears got away, making trails down my cheeks. I jumped nearly a foot in the air when a hand brushed up against my face, wiping away the tears. I stifled a shriek when I saw Matt looking at me with such pain in his eyes that I wanted to start crying all over again.

"Are you mad at me Kate?" His voice sounded so lost and wounded like a scolded child that I was surprised that it was Matt that had spoken.

I took his hand and started to rub my thumb slowly in circles over the back of his hand. "No Matt. I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad at myself."

"You shouldn't be mad. You made the right choice. I mean, it was either a rich, good-looking guy that could give you whatever you wanted, or a poor, cabin boy that can't even make things go right for himself. I wouldn't have chosen me either."

The way he was talking about himself re-lit my anger and I couldn't stop myself from reaching over and slapping him across the face as hard as I could. His hand automatically went up to his cheek and he looked at me with a look of hurt on his face. "That's enough Matt! Do you hear me? That is enough! I didn't do what I did because that Sanderson fellow can give me any more than you can! How could you even think that of me? You know I care for you more than anything! I have planned this out so that I get my space trip and we can still be with each other, but I just need you to trust me. I won't listen to you cut yourself down anymore, do you understand?"

He wouldn't look me in the eye as he nodded his head. "I just keep screwing things up with you, don't I?"

I wanted to slap him again, but I sighed heavily instead. There was no sense talking with him when he had been drinking as much as he had. I realized that it was unlikely that he would remember any of this conversation in the morning. "Alright Matt. Get up. It's time to get you home."

I pulled him to his feet again and we started our journey back to his hotel. We got a few weird looks as we passed through the halls of the dorms, but I did my best to ignore them, only focusing on getting Matt back to his room. By the time we got there and I helped lay him on the bed, Matt was already passed out. I took off his shoes and covered him with his blanket, pulling it up to his chest. I stood there watching him for a minute, thinking of how much more peaceful he looked when he was asleep. I kneeled down beside his bed and brushed a lock of hair back from his forehead. I lowered my head down and placed my lips on his in a gentle kiss. I held it there for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Don't think for a second Matt that I don't care for you. I care about you more than you could ever imagine." I whispered to him, running my hand through his hair, pushing it back.

I stood and walked to the door, looking back at him one more time before exiting and closing the door behind me. As I made my way home, I could only think to myself,

_This situation was putting the two things I loved against each other: Science and Matt. I wanted both and I was going to make sure that I got both. There was a chance that I would lose one of them to the other and I didn't like that at all. I would be damned if I lost my science career or more importantly, Matt. Everything would work out…I would see to that…_

**A/N: Well, there it is guys, and I finished it in record time! Its only 2:15 am here so I finished it 3 hours early. You all already know the deal but for those of you that don't: review if you have time, if not, don't worry about it, the next one will be up regardless of if you review or not. Thanks for reading guys, and thanks to the bands whose depressing songs I listened to, to get into the mood to write this. I'm going to watch some t.v, so night everyone!**

**Lucky : )**


	5. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Hey guys, first of all, I am extremely sorry for how long it's taken me to get an update out and I'm working on the final chapter right now. Things got hectic fast for me and I had zero time to get any writing done. My grandfather has become severely ill with dual liver and lung cancer, finals are in a month and my final projects are being worked on as well.**

**I'm trying hard to get this completed tonight as I have finally found some time to my self to get this finished so I'm hoping it will be out within the next few days. I have until Tuesday off so it should be up before then.**

**Since this will be the final one-shot I wanna thank everyone for being supportive and giving me feedback for this. I'm not sure when I will be able to get time to write some more stories once this is finished as my band will be touring around Montreal, Quebec for a few days before we return to Ontario and then we have a few more gigs and then I have my final exams. I hope that I'm gonna get more time this summer to get some more Skybreaker stories up in between traveling around Canada and the U.S. **

**Thanks again for everything guys and look for the final installment over the next few days.**

**Eternally grateful for your patience with my slowness,**

**Lucky : )**


	6. Balcony Birthday

**A/N: Wow guys, I'm really sorry for the liar I turned out to be. I really expected this to be out on Tuesday and then I somehow managed to get pulled into babysitting, I leave later this week so the band is going through last minute planning and scheduling (which has become a real headache) and there has been a lot of pointless drama I've had to get in the middle of. But FINALLY, here it is guys. Hope it doesn't disappoint and I think this one is the longest I've put up. Thanks for hanging in there guys! **

**Summary: Kate's disappointing birthday turns out to have a few nice surprises.**

**Disclaimer: I've never laid claim to these characters, nor will I ever so this thing is pretty pointless.**

**Playlist for chapter: Any song that was even remotely romantic that I could find in my iTunes (A good amount being Lifehouse, Rascal Flatts, and Faber Drive).**

**Balcony Birthday**

**Kate's P.O.V**

To be blunt, my day could not have gotten any worse. First, Marjorie barged into my room at 6:30 in the morning to tell me that I had 20 more minutes to sleep before she came to wake me up. Cursing her and seeing no point in going back to sleep, I got up. Then, I ripped my favourite dress when I got it caught in a door on my way out of the house. To top it off, I was forced to sit in my parent's lounge with my mother and three of her friends, drinking tea. The final plans for my birthday banquet were being made.

Oh, and did I mention: two of the three hated Matt.

Half an hour into the visit, I was literally biting my tongue to avoid saying something that would no doubt give the hags a heart attack. As much as I disliked them, I wasn't about to get arrested (again) two months before my wedding for causing the deaths of a couple of nosy old bats. They had made about ten rather rude remarks about Matt and it was getting increasingly difficult to keep my mouth shut. I had been engaged to Matt for almost a year and they still voiced their dislike of him and insisted on me finding a more wealthy man to marry.

My mother and her friend, (the only one I like) Marie Thayer, kept giving me apologetic looks as Ruth Miller and Claire Tyler continued their not-so-subtle assault on my fiancé.

My mom, bless her, was trying to get the topic back to the planning. "Kate, we need to notify the hall about what you want for the centerpieces on the tables: candles, flowers or mini ice sculptures?"

"Candles will be fine." I answered her, lifting my tea cup to my lips.

"You know Kate, if you were to marry someone like that Anson Tucker, you would have even bigger birthday dinners than this." Apparently the bat…I mean Mrs. Miller…wasn't going to give up the fight that easily.

I forced a smile on my face and looked at her. "I'm quite happy with my fiancé Mrs. Miller. I really don't see why I should marry for money. To be honest, I've never liked all these big parties."

"Kate think about your future! What could that boy ever give you in life, besides a tiny apartment on the poor side of town?"

That did it.

"You know what Mrs. Miller, I've had it with you. My fiancé may not be rich, but he has more honor than any of the fat snobs that you associate with. Matt is more of a gentleman than all of them put together! I would _never_ marry just for someone's bank account. Matt let's me be who I am, he doesn't treat me like property. Tell me, when was the last time your husband took you out for a day, just the two of you, just so you could be together? Can't remember? Let me tell you something, Matt takes me out all the time, and it doesn't matter where he takes me, whether it's just for a walk, or to the beach, or to go look at the stars. He loves me and I love him so deal with it. To be perfectly frank, I'd rather marry for love than money because I would shoot myself if I turned into a greedy, miserable old buzzard like you, you selfish b-"

"Miss de Vries?" Our butler, Aaron, had lovely timing.

"Yes?"

"There is a letter from you here, from Mr. Cruse."

Okay, so maybe my day wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Mrs. Miller and Mrs. Tyler both sat there with dumbfounded looks on their faces as I walked away from the table. My mother and Marie both hid grins behind their cups. Before, my mother would have lectured me about being polite and respecting my elders, but she had grown fond of Matt and wasn't so overbearing anymore. Plus, she herself and Marie both dislike the two old bats as well.

I smiled at Aaron as I took the letter from him. I practically ran up the stairs to my room in excitement. Matt had been gone for three months for training on an airship that was in the United States for the remainder of the course. I tore open the envelope and my eyes scanned the words he had written.

Remember at the beginning when I said the day couldn't get worse?

This was where I was proven wrong.

My face fell as I re-read the letter.

_Kate, _

_First off, everything's going great. Training isn't as hard as everyone made it sound and right now, I'm working on some mechanical stuff. At the moment, we're docked somewhere on the West Coast and we're staying at the hotel while some repairs are being made to the ship. One of the trainees was selected to fly it a few days ago and managed to damage it pretty well. This brings on the bad news. I won't be home in time for your birthday celebration. I'm really sorry. I tried talking with my instructor about coming home early and finishing up training afterwards but if I leave now, then I lose the course and I have take it again right after your party. This would mean missing the wedding. I will not let that happen so I have to do this. Please don't be too mad at me. I can't ask for you to not be mad at me because I already know that there is no point in that. You've probably already starting plotting ways to torture me when I get back. I'll do anything to make it up to you, I promise. I miss you and I'll try to be home as soon as I can. Don't let this ruin your birthday! Have fun and remember that I love you!_

_Yours Always,_

_Matt_

_P.S.: Here is a picture that Jake took of me from our hotel room balcony_

To say I was angry was an understatement. I didn't even want the party in the first place! He convinced me to go through with it and promised he would be there! Lying jerk. I took his photo out and despite my anger, it did make me smile. There was Matt, leaning back against the railing. Behind him was the ocean landscape, the sun just starting to set. His hands were resting on the rail on either side of him and his hair was blowing in the wind. He was wearing a simple white V-neck t-shirt that was partially tucked behind his belt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He wore a lazy grin as he looked at the camera. In other words, he looked pretty damn good.

Looking at the photo, I realized how much I missed him. Last year he had given me the best birthday I'd ever had when he gave me my star, and this year he wasn't even going to be here for it. I sat moping in my room for the rest of the day and before I crawled into bed, I looked for my star through the telescope I had set up in my window. It wasn't nearly as strong enough as I needed it to be so I only saw the hazy image of my star, but that was good enough for me. After a few minutes, I turned to my bed and crawled between my sheets. I laid on my side, looking at Matt's photo that I had propped up against my lamp. I picked it up and pressed my lips to it before setting it back down and rolling onto my back.

"Good night Matt." I whispered in the darkness.

The next two weeks consisted of more last minute planning, fittings for my new party dress and more sulking on my part. My mother tried her best to cheer me up after I told her that Matt wouldn't be able to attend the party, but I only gave her a small smile in return. Next time I saw Matt, I was going to let him have it! His letter completely ruined my week and probably my birthday as well. Now I was going to be stuck talking with older women all day about the joys of having money.

My party was to be held at the Rhodri Hall, a miniature castle-like building that was located on the shore of the lake. The inside was an open dining hall that held circular tables with white, silk table cloths. The walls were a creamy-tope colour with oak wood trimming that matched the oak flooring. In the center of each table, there were three dark blue candles (one small, one medium and one large) whose colour mirrored that of the elegantly folded cloth napkins set in the middle of each plate. Every table had six chairs around it, except for mine, which only had four. One chair for me, two for my parents, and the last one for Matt. There was a long, rectangular table set up along the far wall for gifts and at the front, there was a stage set up for the small orchestra that would provide background music and our dancing music.

I was the last to arrive with my parents. My father was dressed in a classic black tuxedo while my mother had a fancy, silk, jade green evening dress on. My father helped me out of the limo and I set my feet on the ground, standing up. I had custom ordered my deep emerald green, strapless silk dress. It had an elegant, black velvet design along the waistline. My hair was done in loose curls that fell across my shoulders and down my back. My feet donned black high heels and I had a simple diamond necklace that matched my earrings. My parents escorted me to the table as everyone stood on their feet and the orchestra played their own slow version of 'Happy Birthday'. Once they finished, we all took our seats and the conversations began.

In between talking with my parents and others that were coming over to my table to wish me happy birthday, I kept shooting scowls at Matt's empty chair. My father seemed to pick up on it after a while and brought it up. "So Kate, where is Matt tonight? He told me two weeks ago that he'd be here tonight."

I was about to answer him when I clued in on what he said in his last sentence.

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean he told you two weeks ago he'd be here? He sent me a letter two weeks ago telling me he wasn't going to be here."

I saw him take a deep gulp and then the table jumped a bit as he yelled out "Ouch!"

My attention snapped to my mom who I knew had just kicked him under the table. "Mom, what's going on?"

She shot a quick, glare at my father, who had found his wine glass to be quite fascinating.

"Nothing dear, your father just got confused for a second. He must be thinking about what Matt said _before _he left. _Right_ Charles?" He nodded but didn't say anything else.

I knew something was up but for now, I let it drop. The waiter came up shortly afterwards and took our order. When the food came, we ate in an awkward silence, the only noise from our table being the scraping of knives and forks along our plates. Across the room, Ruth Miller and Claire Tyler kept shooting me evil glares. I guess they still weren't over what I said to them. Oh well.

Once our dinner and desserts were done, it was time for dancing. The orchestra played everything from waltzes to sambas. I danced with my dad, some uncles and cousins and then with a few of my dads friends. They had me dance with a few of their sons as well and I was pleased that they kept their hands in the appropriate places when they saw my ring. The entire time, I glued a smile to my face but with every guy that I was forced to dance with, it was making me miss Matt all the much more. I mean, it sucked that I couldn't dance with my fiancé at my birthday party.

Finally, the party started dying down around 11 o'clock. After the last person left, my parents and I started sorting through my presents, placing them together in boxes to bring home. They were mostly assortments of books, perfumes, dresses and jewellery. As the driver helped my dad to load the boxes into the limo, I started getting ready to leave. On the way towards the door, my mom grabbed my arm.

"Your present is upstairs. We thought you'd like to see what it is without everyone around."

"But you and Daddy already gave me my present." I said, fingering the diamond bracelet they had given me.

She winked at me. "I never said it was from us." She walked away towards the door. "Oh, it's the second door on the left. We'll see you when you get home. We love you!" She called over her shoulder.

Now I was really confused. I watched through the window as my parents got into the limo and drove off. I walked timidly over to the stairwell on the far side of the lobby. It spiraled up to the second floor with a railing of amazingly sculpted marble. As I reached the top of the stairs, I turned to the right, looking down a long hallway. I strode over to the second door on the left and stood in front of it. I grabbed the doorknob and turned, pushing the door open.

My jaw dropped.

A white baby grand piano sat in the far right corner. A younger guy, probably in his early 20s was seated on the bench, his fingers gracefully playing a soft, slow melody. The moon and starlight accompanied the glow of the candles that were placed on the railings. The balcony had a view of the lake and the gardens behind the hall. White and red rose pedals littered the ground. I opened my mouth to ask the pianist what was going on but two arms wrapping around my waist from behind me caused my breath to hitch and I lost the ability to speak for a second out of shock. A pair of lips were suddenly at my ear and they whispered, "_Happy birthday." _

I thought the smile I wore would split my face as I leaned back into the person. I closed my eyes and rested my hands on his forearms around my waist. I stayed there in perfect contentment for a few minutes before I remembered the source of my depression over the past few weeks. At that memory, I let go of his forearm and brought my right arm up and dug my elbow as hard as I could into my captor's ribcage.

"What the hell Kate?!" gasped my fiancé as he let go and pressed a hand against his aching ribs.

"Matthew Cruse did you really think that this would get you off the hook for that letter? Do you know how miserable these last two weeks have been?" As ecstatic as I was that he was here, my anger sort of overshadowed my happiness.

He stood straight and I took in his appearance. He had on a black suit with a lime green dress shirt and a lime green tie. His hair had grown a bit and was falling over one eye. His looks and his apologetic expression melted my frustration a little bit.

"I wanted to surprise you. Your dad was telling me about some of the gifts that people had bought you and in knew I couldn't buy you anything nearly as nice. I thought that if I did something special, it would at least be more meaningful to you than perfume or a necklace…" he trailed off, looking a little put out.

That melted away all of the anger I had left. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. His arms wound around me and he pressed a kiss to my head. "This was very sweet Matt. One hundred times better than any other gift I've gotten. Thank you."

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" The poor boy sounded so hopeful.

"Not entirely. That was a mean trick."

The pianist started laughing quietly, his shoulders shaking. "Shut up Jake!" Matt hollered.

Oh so this was Jake. He had blondish hair that was gelled to be messy and was wearing an all black suit. His turned around and said, "Sorry man, but you've got a stubborn one here."

I smiled and looked up at Matt. "I missed you, you know," I told him, giving him a pout. "When did you get back?"

Matt muttered something quietly.

"What was that?"

"Um…since I sent you the last letter…"

I pushed him away and smacked his arm, hard. "You've been back for two weeks and didn't tell me?!"

"It would have ruined the surprise!"

"I don't even like surprises, you know that!"

"Well, it was worth it. I don't get to surprise you that often so this was a perfect opportunity." He got a smug grin on his face and I narrowed my eyes.

"You wouldn't be so smug if I told you that my dad almost ruined your surprise tonight."

His face fell. "He almost told you?"

"He let it slip that you told him two weeks ago that you'd be here when you told me two weeks ago that you _wouldn't_ be here. I kind of got suspicious after that."

He frowned. "I'm not trusting your dad with secrets anymore."

"Uh guys? I don't mean to interrupt this but I was hired so you guys could dance and my fingers are getting sore, so…" Jake had stopped playing and was now watching us.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Miss de Vries, may I have this dance?" He reached out his hand.

"Since you went to all this trouble, I guess I can spare a dance or two." I winked at him and slipped my hand into his.

He placed his right hand on my waist, his left holding my right. I brought my left hand up to rest on his shoulder and I laid my head against his chest. Jake continued playing and we swayed softly to the music.

"You know, for someone who doesn't like surprises, you seem to be enjoying this one." Matt pointed out with a teasing grin.

"I haven't seen my fiancé in three months. This surprise is an exception, so shut up and stop spoiling it!"

"Yes, Ma'am." He answered.

We danced for over twenty minutes to various melodies and tempos that were supplied by Jake. Shortly after our last dance, Jake stood up and wished us a good night before leaving the way I came in. Matt and I were left alone. We were standing by the railing, looking out over to the lake, drinking wine that Matt had brought when a thought struck me. "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"How exactly did you guys get a piano up here?"

The door was way too narrow and looking down, it was about a 40 foot drop to the ground below.

Matt chuckled. "Lots of strategic planning and a modified ornithopter."

I placed my wine glass on the railing and looked at him. "So, what did you bring me?"

"What do you mean?"

"From the United States. What did you bring me?"

"What makes you think I got you something?"

"Because I know that you're smart enough to know that if you went all the way there and _didn't _bring me back something, you would be in big trouble." I gave him a teasing grin.

He laughed and nodded. "Okay, okay, I did get you something."

I flashed him a know-it-all smirk to rub in that I was right.

"And I'll give it to you. But you have to wait till later."

Damn.

"Fine." I agreed, narrowing my eyes.

"I promise, it'll be worth the wait. There's something I've planned first. And-" He lifted his arm to look at his watch. "It's due to start any minute."

He walked to the corner and dragged the lounge chair that was there over to us. He sat down and laid back. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit in front of him in between his legs. I leaned back and set my back against his chest. I was about to ask him what he planned but before I could open my mouth, fireworks started lighting up the sky. I watched in amazement as the colors meshed together and created a whole new beauty. The show lasted for over a half an hour and when it was finished, I leaned forward and turned my upper body a bit to look at him. He wore a smile as he took in my joyful expression.

"How did you plan all of this? That was incredible!" I couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

"It's not over yet." He reached out and put his hands on my shoulder, turning me back around and leaning me back against his chest.

I looked up to the sky as the final firework went off. It shot up and exploded. My smile got even bigger and my eyes watered a bit as the pink explosion formed a giant heart in the sky. I turned towards him again and laughed as a few stray tears made their way down my cheeks. I flipped over and threw my arms around his neck, crashing my lips to his. He kissed back eagerly and rubbed his hand up and down my back. I pulled back and pressed my forehead against his.

"That was so much better than last year. But, I'm ready for my present now." I grinned at him.

He laughed out loud and moved me back. We were now sitting in front of each other, facing the other. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black, velvet box. He placed it in my hand and waited for me to open it.

I slowly opened the lid and inside was a ring. An engagement ring to be exact. It was a simple silver band with a circular diamond in the middle. I looked up at him.

"I thought you'd like a ring that was from me and not a second hand one that I stole from your ex. I mean I know it's not as fancy as th-" I silenced him by crushing my lips to his again.

I pulled back after another few minutes of kissing. "Matt, shut up. I love it. It's way better than Mr. Sanderson's ring."

"Did you see the inscription?"

"Inscription?"

"Look on the inside."

I turned the ring a bit to see underneath. Written there in small, elegant script was: _Ready 4 Adventure. _That little phrase held so much meaning for our relationship. All of the adventures we had had since we met and the adventure of marriage that we would soon be experiencing. Some more tears leaked out and I looked back at him. "It's perfect."

I ripped of Mr. Sanderson's ring and threw it over the railing, into the gardens below. I slid Matt's ring onto my finger and held out my hand, admiring it. His smile was threatening to crack his face as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm glad you like it." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"I love it more than you can imagine. But there's one thing you should know."

"And what's that?" He asked.

"Well…last year, you gave me the star, this year you did all this. You might want to start planning for next year if you're going to beat this birthday."

**A/N: There you go everyone. After the long wait, it's finally done. Thanks again for all the support and if anyone has any requests for another story or one-shot, let me know. I don't mean to beg but since I haven't asked for any in the other chapters, I've had a pretty horrible weekend and a few reviews would put a smile on my face so could you please review and let me know what you think? You guys are awesome and I will try to get another story going soon.**

**Lucky : )**


	7. AN: New OneShots

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm still getting reviews and messages from people that are reading the one-shots I put up and I can't thank you guys enough. I'm going to change this from being 'Completed' to 'In-Progress' and I'm going to put out more one-shots. I've been sitting around my house all summer so I might as well get some writing done. Look out for the new one-shots, they should (HOPEFULLY!!) be out soon. Same deal as last time guys, if you have any requests, let me know and I'll try to work them in. **

**Later everyone, **

**Lucky : )**


	8. Kate Spies On Matt

**A/N: Hey everyone, I've been trying to write a piece for one of the books but so far, I haven't come up with a long enough one that I liked. I'm working on it though and just to keep you guys entertained until I get one out, I just wrote this little one-shot. It's a lot shorter than what I normally write but it was just something quick that came to mind while I was flipping through Skybreaker. **

**Thanks to those who have reviewed to the previous one-shots. You guys are awesome.**

**All of the dialogue in this is the actual words from the books and they will be in **_italics_**. Everything in **this format **is what I wrote down for what Kate was thinking.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own it.**

**Summary: Kate sees Matt and Nadira in the Crows Nest.**

**Kate's P.O.V**

I'd gotten up early, hoping to go up and visit Matt. I wanted to clear up any thoughts he had of me and Mr. Slater. I could see the look of pure anger on Matt's face whenever Mr. Slater was around me. Though it gave me a sense of pleasure to know that Matt was jealous over me, I felt bad that he had to suffer with false thoughts.

I made sure to be up before sunrise for a couple of reasons. Firstly, because I wanted privacy while everyone was still asleep (and because Marjorie made it impossible to get close to Matt) and secondly, because I thought that it might be a little romantic for Matt and I to watch the sunrise together after being unable to have any alone time. I dressed quietly so as not to wake my chaperone before making my way to the Crow's Nest. The ship was quiet and peaceful in the early hours of the morning. I was pleased that there was no bickering between Marjorie and Nadira to ruin the silence or Hal Slater bragging about his accomplishments.

When I reached the ladder to the Crow's Nest, I glanced up, hearing faint voices. I immediately recognized the first as Matt's and with a sharp pang of jealousy, I identified Nadira to be the owner of the second voice. As quietly as I could, I started climbing the rungs of the ladder, their voices becoming clearer and clearer.

"_…a beauty. You should probably head down now."_

I felt a relief that Matt was going to make her leave. A smug grin made its appearance known on my face. Usually, I wouldn't have these jealous thoughts with another girl being around Matt, but I've seen the way Nadira has looked at him longingly. She stares at him like she's going to pounce and claim him as hers, which drives me crazy.

_"It's my wedding day."_

My relief was slowly washing away, anger taking over as I saw how close she was to him. By now, I was halfway up the ladder, and I was staying put to see what was going to happen. My jaw clenched as I saw her face inches from his. 'He's mine!' the little green monster in my head shouted.

_"So it is." _ I heard his voice say.

_"Care to kiss the bride?"_

Satan himself would've run in fear at my fury. How dare she?! I prayed over and over in my head that Matt would tell her to leave. My heart stopped when she pressed her lips to his before he answered. I wanted to grab her by her hair and throw her off the ship. What hurt even more was that instead of Matt pushing her away, his hands went to her face and hair. A silent tear fell from my eye, a contribution from a mixture of jealousy, anger, hatred and sadness that was pulsing through my veins. Why did he not push her away? I thought I meant something more to him.

_"You look miserable." _ That no good tramp said, after she finally stopped sucking Matt's face off.

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." _ You're damn right you shouldn't have done that, Matt. You have no idea what you've just started.

I was still perched at the halfway point on the ladder.

_"Why not? I'm the one who's betrothed." _ All the more reason that you shouldn't have kissed MY Matt.

Okay, so I was getting a little possessive. I blame the jealousy.

_"No, but Kate and I…"_

I waited for him to tell her off, to tell her that we were together. While it was true that we couldn't go public and we hadn't really even made any official decisions, I never looked at any other guy besides Matt. When he ended his sentence there and didn't clarify our relationship, my forehead creased in confusion. Did he not consider our relationship to be more than 'just friends'? I couldn't figure out why he just stood there. I wanted to climb the rest of the ladder and let her have it. Not only was she engaged, but she was going after Matt who, for all intents and purposes, was taken already. I mean, it's not as if we acted like total strangers on the ship. His neglect to elaborate on our relationship infuriated me more. I made sure to step louder on the rungs as I climbed the rest of the way up. I wasn't going to confront them. I was going to play dumb to the whole scene that I had just witnessed and I was going to give Matt Cruse a reason to be jealous of Hal Slater. He brought this on himself.

When Matt peaked down the ladder to see me, I called up, "_I thought I'd come and say hello. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." _

I plastered a smile on my face as my head raised above the platform and the gypsy tramp in all her glory came into sight. I had to battle internally to keep at bay the urge that kept rising to rip out her hair.

_"Oh, hello! Did you come to see the sunrise too?" _ It was a struggle to be polite.

_"Nadira couldn't sleep." _ Matt answered for her.

I was breathing heavily as Matt helped me up onto the platform, but I managed to pass it off as being out of breath from the climb. When his hand was in mine, I couldn't help thinking that 2 minutes before, it was all over Nadira's face and running through her hair.

_"You know, it's really surprisingly roomy up here." _ I stated, keeping my sarcasm hidden under my voice.

We were literally elbow to elbow in the Crow's Nest. Being this close to Nadira did nothing to help the little green monster chanting '**Slap her! Slap her!'**

_"You just missed the sunrise." _ She pointed out. I noticed she had a slight, smug gleam in her eye when she looked at me, like she knew about me and Matt and that she was proud of what she did. Home wrecker.

_"Did I? What a shame. I have a bad habit of sleeping late. Matt can tell you all about that. Remember the pirate village, when we were trying to escape?" _ I kept a pleasant look on my face and fought the desire to yell at them both. I had to keep reminding myself to act oblivious.

A nervous chuckle was emitted from Matt. **That's right, **I thought, **you have a good reason to be scared, you idiot. ** I kept the conversation going by commenting on the sights. "_It must have been stunning up here. The sunrise."_

Nadira looked less than happy that I was still there (or there at all). She sent me a look of annoyance, gone unseen by Matt, when she replied, "_Thrilling."_ Hate me all you want, Nadira, I'm not fond of you either.

_"Well, I'm so glad we both had the same idea. What fun. And what a view! I can see why you've been avoiding us, Matt." _ I said.

_"I haven't been avoiding you,"_ he protested. "_I've just been busy. And if you two don't mind, you really should go back down." _

_"But I just got here!" _ As mad and hurt as I was, I **did** get up early just to come and see him. I may be madder than ever imaginable at him, but I still missed him.

_"If Slater finds out I've been entertaining up here, he'll have a fit." _ Opportunity struck. This was the perfect time to start my revenge.

"_Oh, Hal won't mind," _I made sure to use his first now and I could see from Matt's face, which sent a wave of smug success through me, that he was shocked and a little irritated at the first-name basis usage. _"I was hoping we could have a little chat about those floaters you encountered. I've hardly seen you since then, and I want a full account. I've even brought my notebook." _ Scientific discoveries overruled my jealousy and anger. It seemed like too good of a discovery to pass up.

_"What a surprise," _ Matt said, a little bit of sarcasm in his voice that offended me a bit. What was that supposed to mean? _"I'll tell you all about it tonight when I'm off duty. Honestly, you two, it's very hard to see properly with so many people up here."_

_"The glass is a bit steamed up," _I agreed, wiping at the glass a bit with my handkerchief. "_There you go. Is that better?"_

_"Loads, thanks."_

_"I don't think Matt likes us up here." _ Well Nadira, I'm not too thrilled about **you** being in there with him, either.

_"Is the presence of two young ladies a bit distracting, Mr. Cruse?" _ I might as well have a little fun, watching him squirm.

_"I'm all aflutter." _ His sarcastic attitude wasn't helping his cause.

"_Maybe we should leave him be." _ I said to the other girl. **It would be extremely wise for ****you**** to leave him be,** I added mentally.

To say the least, I don't handle jealousy well, though this is the first time that I've really felt it. At least, this strongly.

_"Good idea." _ No, **brilliant **idea for you, my friend. "_Let's have breakfast." _

I went down the ladder after she did, not even giving Matt a final glance. I followed her to the dining room, though I had no appetite after that little show. I said little to anyone, focusing instead on how I would get back at Matt. It wouldn't be too hard. All I had to do was make sure that I acted all doe-eyed and hung off of every word that came from Mr. Slater's mouth.

Matt Cruse, you have misery coming to you. I just hope that it doesn't backfire on me in the process.

**A/N: There it is guys, just a little thing to keep you guys satisfied until the better one comes out. I'm off to re-read the books to see if any inspiration strikes. I'm trying to get one done for **_kate4evermatt___**that involves Matt and Kate on one of their adventures so I might need a little time for that one. Ok guys, its late so I'm going to read. If it's not too much trouble, please review after reading, I'm kind of having a rough time right now. **

**Thanks guys, **

**Lucky : )**


	9. Yet Another Author's Note

**A/N: Wow guys, I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for taking so long to update with the next one-shot. I had harder classes than I anticipated and plus I'm working every morning in a very stressful building. On top of that, I've been really sick, on bed rest, and they are going to do testing for the H1N1 virus. I'm not even allowed to leave my house. But, this gives me time to go over what I DO have done and then get it up as soon as possible. Thanks for those of you that are still sticking with this. **

**The update will be soon guys, I promise! Maybe even later tonight....**

**Lucky : )**


	10. I'm Sorry Again Guys AN

**A/N: **** Guys, I'm ****really**** sorry that I didn't post after I promised I would try to get it up Tuesday night….it turns out that what the clinic told me was the flu, turned out to be my appendix about to rupture so I was rushed in for emergency surgery and I've spent the last 3 days in the hospital. I'm kind of out of it on pain killers right now but I hope that I will get the chance to work tonight and this weekend. I won't be able to move very much as they cut me in 3 different spots so I will be able to just lay on the couch and get some writing done.**

**I'm glad to hear from those people that want me to continue, you guys are awesome. Please be patient with me with this next update, I'm still in a lot of pain.**

**What I can't figure out is how the hell the hospital did ultrasounds and x-rays and blood work and all of my tests came back negative for any signs of anything wrong. Not only was my appendix going to rupture, they also found a cist that they had to remove. Not too pleased with the hospital right now lol. **

**So thanks again for the patience guys, I promise I'm going to get it up as soon as I can.**

**Lucky : )**


	11. Untitled

**A/N: **** Okay guys, I'm sort of hopped up on Percocets so let's see how this turns out lol. Um...I don't really have a summary as this wasn't very planned out so we'll just see how the story goes along.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it**

**Untitled**

**Matt's P.O.V**

"No."

"Please?"

"Absolutely not."

"Matt, you're not being very open -minded."

"You're supposed to love me for who I am."

"I _do_ love you, but at the moment, you're being selfish and it's making me want to hit you."

Okay, for those of you lost so far, let me explain the situation. I was just lying there in the grass, under the shade of the big tree when _she _came over and disturbed me. She just waltzed over, head, as always, held high with determination, and just commanded me to do possibly one of the most revolting things she could ever expect me to do.

"Kate, for the last time, I will _not _go to the ballet. I love you dearly but sitting in a seat watching men prance about in a second skin is not my idea of a fun night. Surely there's something else we could do."

I cringed a bit as her epic nostril-flaring talent was unleashed, full blast. She gracefully fluttered to the ground, brining herself to a sitting position beside me. Her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed.

"Matthew, the ballet is only a few hours long and we were invited by old friends of my family. The kind thing to do would be to graciously accept the invitation and attend. There will be a special treat after the performance for you if you just agree without this childish whining."

As a guy, that final sentence sort of doomed me. When you're gorgeous fiancée says that she will give you a special treat just for doing something simple, no matter how much you have to suffer during this simple task, a man's natural reaction is 'Yes Ma'am, anything you want.'

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sat up, pulling my knees to my chest. I looked over at her flushed face, her long dark hair swept up under her hat. Her simple yet elegant light blue sundress set off her fair complexion. I gave a small smile, defeated. "Fine. I'll go with you to the ballet. But don't expect me to like it." As if me saying this saved some of my dignity and pride at all.

She beamed back at me. "Oh, don't worry, that was never in my expectations. But I have to go and get ready, the show starts at seven. I'll meet you in front of the theatre. Love you." With that, she got up and strode off, leaving me sitting under my tree, basking in my own despair.

**(Outside the Theatre- 6:30)**

I scuffed my black dress shoe along the sidewalk, being the only one still outside of the Grand Theatre. Everyone had long since gone inside to find their seats early before the show. I really needed to speak to Kate about a little thing called punctuality. She had sent a message to me stating to be outside the theatre for 6:15, and here she was, still missing. I made myself comfy on the hard wooden bench and leaned my head back on the brick wall. It was getting slightly chilly out so I buttoned up my black suit jacket. Once it was closed over my light blue dress shirt and matching satin tie, a street car pulled up. I knew it was her, I'd gotten used to seeing the black object arriving fashionably late to almost all events we attended.

I assisted Kate getting out of the vehicle and led her to the front doors. "You know," I started. "When one says 'be at the theatre for 6:15, I'll meet you out front', they are normally there to meet the other person on time."

She swatted me on the arm, handing our tickets to the teen at the door, who took them, ripped them and handed them back. He pointed us in the direction of the stairs and gave us quick directions to our seats. When we were walking alone again, she started explaining herself. "I'm sorry; I got caught up in something. I had to explain to Marjorie why she wasn't invited to come. Then I had to listen to her go on and on about how she gets to go out with her beau tonight. Plus, do you think that I can make myself look like this in just a couple of hours?" She gestured to herself. I must admit, she looked stunning.

Her silver silky dress was accompanied by a white shawl that covered her shoulders and her hair was piled on top of her head in loose, mahogany curls. She had diamond earrings and a matching necklace around her creamy neck. She definitely made it hard for me to not think about whatever treat she had planned for me. After all, I kept my part of the deal.

When we got to our seats, we were greeted by Anthony and Melanie Hudson, a nice older couple that were one of the few who actually liked me. We were sitting on one of the side balconies that lined the walls. It was a perfect view. Not that I paid much attention to the show. Every little thing distracted me, thankfully, from the men jumping around in tights. For the first hour, I just stared at Kate but when she caught me and scolded me to watch the show, other things seemed to catch my eye. Like the gentleman on the floor seat that had a toupee that I swear was a dead racoon. Or, the woman on the main balcony that had a head so big, the people behind her were having difficulties seeing overtop her mountainous head.

I cannot begin to explain to just how boring the ballet is. Nothing but tights, dancing, and abnormal movements. My extreme lack of interest must have been noticeable because when I turned back to Kate once it was time for intermission, she didn't look pleased. Mr and Mrs Hudson appeared to have gone for a break so it was just me and her. And I was a little scared.

"Would it kill you to pretend to enjoy yourself?"

"You know, it just might."

"Matt, it's not horrible, it's actually quite interesting. Now start behaving or you won't get your prize tonight." Her eyes had an I-dare-you-to-challenge-me glare.

"Kate, I'm trying but it's not exactly my favourite thing to do!" At this point, I knew I was whining again and very close to losing my treat.

"Look, I know you're hating this right now and I'm really proud of you for sticking through it, despite your wandering attention, but please, _please,_ watch with me for the last hour and I'll make it worth your while." Her face took on the puppy dog look and I sighed, nodding.

We had time to speak with our company for a few moments when they returned but shortly after, the prancing men and women came back onto the well-lit stage. I did as I promised Kate and kept my eyes on the stage. It didn't make it any more bearable but when Kate slid her glove covered hand into mine and I felt her engagement ring beneath the thin fabric, I had something to think about during the rest of the performance that kept a smile on my face.

After the show was over, as well as the encore, the audience cleared out. Kate and I gathered outside with Mr and Mrs Hudson on the sidewalk. Kate had her arm looped through mine and huddled close for warmth. "So Kate, when is the wedding? It should be any time now, right?" Mrs Hudson looked at us, a smile spread across her aged face.

Kate's returning smile threatened to split her face. "A week from Saturday at 1 o'clock. The ceremony is at St. Patrick's Church and the reception is at the Royal Oak Hall. You're coming, aren't you?"

Both adults nodded vigorously. "Of course dear, we wouldn't miss it for the world." A street car pulled up along the curb. "Well now, it looks like our ride home is here, it was a pleasure seeing you both. We'll see you at the wedding." After a cluster of hand shaking and kissing hands, the older couple got in the vehicle and left.

Kate turned me around and pulled me along in the direction of the park. We strolled along, arms looped together, just taking in the sights. "So," I started, "I think it's safe to say I was a good boy tonight."

Kate snorted. "Please, every time I looked towards you during the first half of the performance, your eyes were on the audience instead, or on the ceiling. I don't know what was so interesting about that man's toupee though. I mean, yes it looked like a dead animal, but did you really have to stare at it that long?"

"Aha! So you noticed it too!"

She laughed. "Yes, but I still paid attention to the show. However, you did well for the second half. For that, I guess you can have a little bit of your prize." Her eyes had a mischievous look to them. I got excited.

"I get my prize here? In public?" I thought she might have wanted this to be a private event for the two of us. I mean, don't get me wrong, this was exciting, but it seemed odd to me on her selected location.

"What's the matter Mattie, you're not up for an adventure?" She smirked at me.

I nodded my head eagerly. "Okay, first, I want you to close your eyes. Believe me, it'll be worth it." I did as I was told and shut my eyes tightly.

I heard a slight rustling of clothing and it made me even more excited. I leaned forward slightly, expecting a kiss soon but all I got was, "Okay, open your eyes!"

I snapped them open, expecting to see my beautiful soon-to-be bride with less clothing on but what obscured my vision was a green wrapper with something written in Swedish. "Uh...Kate? What is this?"

"It's your treat. I told you it'd be worth it. This is from Sweden; my parents picked me up some when they went on vacation. They're the best chocolate bars you'll ever taste. What? Were you expecting something else?" She smirked again as my face flushed in embarrassment.

She opened the wrapper a bit and snapped off a small strip of the chocolate bar. "Open up." She commanded, holding it out to me.

I obeyed and opened my mouth. She stuck half of the strip in my mouth and then put her hand under my jaw, forcing it up, leaving half of the strip sticking out of my mouth. She put rest of the chocolate bar in the front pocket of my jacket and then grabbed my face between her hands. She rubbed her thumb along my cheek for a moment before coming closer, opening her mouth. She took the other half of the strip between her lips and bit down, breaking it in half. Instead of pulling away however, she kept her lips pressed against mine in a warm, long kiss. She pulled away after a while, smiling and chewing her half. I choked mine down, still a bit frozen from what just happened. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and brought her lips to my ear.

"I know what you were expecting Matt," she whispered. "Just know, I'm all for it, however, some things must wait til our wedding night. Just one more week." With that, she pulled away, winked at me and then took off giggling.

I watched for a moment, laughing and blushing like crazy before I chased after her. I caught her around her waist from behind and swung her around a bit. I put her down and we just stood there in the middle of the park, clinging to each other. We looked to the side, just noticing for the first time the large fountain that was running next to us. There were lights along the inside that lit up the water and drowned us in a dim, soothing light. I looked down at Kate, who was watching the water. Her face was lit up from the light, making her eyes shine and her face glow. She looked amazing.

As we stood there alone with each other, only one thought crossed my mind.

I could not wait for this wedding.

**A/N****: There it is guys...I know, I apologize, its way late and not very good. It was just a little thing that came to me today while sitting around doing nothing. Personally, I don't really like it and I know it's not one of my better ones but I hope it'll be okay for now, until I get better. I'm sorry for the wait guys, I should've had this up a while ago. **

**But now for the question. I'm gonna need reviews or messages to let me know what you guys think.**

**Who would like to see a one-shot (a long one) about Matt and Kate's wedding day? **

**Granted, it will take me a little bit longer to write than normal. If I get a lot of yes' to this, there will also be a separate one-shot for the wedding night. Whether there will be lemons or not, I will leave up to you guys. **

**So there it is, leave me a review with your answer to the question. Thanks a lot guys, night!**

**Lucky : )**


	12. Author's Note 6?

**A/N: Guys, I'm extremely sorry about not updating as soon as I promised! This is a sad excuse but my computer crashed and I lost all of my first draft of the wedding, then I had rehearsals for a performance I had to do and my uncle has been in the hospital so it's been pretty hectic lately but I swear, I'm going to work on it to get the Wedding chapter up. **

**I'd really like to apologize to **justlooseit00, ** you've stuck with it through all of the delays and I'm glad that you have. The next chapter will be dedicated to you ;) . **

**Before I re-write the wedding, is there anything that any of you would like to see happen in the chapter? Like, a delay or an accident or mistake? Give me your ideas and I'll try to work them in.**

**Thanks again guys, **

**Lucky : )**


	13. The Wedding

**A/N: At long last the Wedding chapter! I'm extremely sorry for the prolonged wait, it should've been up sooner. I ran in to a few problems (reformatting my laptop, my uncle dying, and a new schedule for school, etc) and I've re-written it a few times. I hope you like it and this chapter is dedicated to **justlooseit00 **who has been waiting patiently for this chapter for a long time. You guys are the best and thanks for your extreme amount of patience.**

**Matt's P.O.V**

"Would you stop fidgeting, you're going to make everyone think that you're having thoughts about taking off and not going through with this!" Baz chastises me, smacking my hand away from where I was adjusting my tie for the fifth time.

I sigh and turn to look at him. "I'm not having second thoughts, I'm just anxious. What if she realizes she's about to marry a cabin boy and changes her mind?" I whisper back to him.

My best man rolls his eyes and laughs. "Man calm down, she's not gonna change her mind. Trust me; if I know enough about Kate after listening to you talk about her, I know that she wouldn't even have said yes if there was any doubt in her mind. Just relax, the wedding is about to start." He assures me, turning me back around.

I'm standing at the front of the hall with Baz and my two cousins who are serving as the groomsmen in the wedding party. Riley and Cody jumped at the chance to be a part of the wedding though I'm sure a lot of it had to do with there being an open bar. The wedding is due to start in a few minutes and I can't stop bouncing lightly on the balls of my heels. My fingers twitch to adjust my tie again but I keep them down at my sides. Kate would kill me if I ruined the tux she picked out. She arranged everything for the wedding, including the colours and suits. All of the men sport black suits with wine coloured ties and vests. The bridesmaids and maid of honour are dressed in wine coloured thin strapped gowns. Kate of course was going to wear a white wedding gown but I hadn't been allowed to see it at all.

I smile at my mom and sisters sitting in the front row, tears in all of their eyes. At the sound of the music starting, my eyes snap back to the back of the room where the large doors open. The tiny little flower girl comes skipping down the aisle, making everyone laugh. I didn't know who she was, only that she was somehow related to Kate's side of the family. She decorates the aisle with little white rose pedals and smiles proudly at her work when she reaches the end of the stretch. She waves at her parents, earning another round of chuckles and then takes her seat in the front pew. The little ring bearer, another relative of Kate's, looks just as uncomfortable in his tux as I do. He fidgets with a scowl on his face as he marches down the aisle, intent on finishing his debut as soon as physically possible.

As each of the bridesmaids walk down the aisle, they smile at everyone and try to look as graceful as possible. I nearly laugh out loud when I see Tara, Kate's friend from the university, almost trip over the gown in her high heels. She glares at me and then smirks, almost laughing herself. We had become friends after Kate brought me along to one of the parties and introduced the two of us. She was quite funny and definitely was going to be a handful for her fiancé. As soon as Emily, the maid of honour takes her place, everyone in the hall gets to their feet as the wedding march begins.

My breath catches in my throat as I see Kate and her father approach the doors. She looks beautiful. I watch as they slowly walk down the aisle, earning wide smiles from our guests. Her dress is a gorgeous white with silver trim along the bodice. Her veil doesn't cover her face but hangs from her hair by a clip, cascading the white mesh down her back. A bouquet of red and white roses is clutched in her hands and by the looks of it, her knuckles are white she is holding them so tightly. I grin to myself. Looks like I'm not the only nervous one for once.

I watch with a smile as her father kisses her cheek and whispers something to her before stepping to the side, allowing her to walk the few steps up to the altar where I was standing. When everyone takes their seats, Kate and I smile at each other and I can see a multitude of emotions in her eyes. To be quite honest, I don't hear half of the things the priest rambles on about. I'm too torn between my thrill of finally getting to have Kate be my wife and coming to terms with the fact that I'm actually doing this. Not that I'd ever tell Kate that. I wouldn't want her to think that I was having second thoughts.

The ceremony seems to drag on and I couldn't help but get a little antsy as I wait not-so-patiently for him to get to the part where we say our vows. I have to admit, I hate being under the intense stare of everyone and I kind of just want to get to the reception so there will be some relief of it. Kate notices my darting eyes and gives me a small smirk. "I know, it's taking longer than I want as well." She murmurs so only my ears hear her.

I grin back and wink, letting her know that that's my only reason for my anxious expression. After what seems like hours, the priest finally turns to us. "Matt, Kate, it's time for the vows. Matt, look at Kate and I would like you to repeat after me. I, Matthew Cruise, take you, Kate De Vries, to be my lawfully wedded wife."  
I take a breath. "I, Matthew Cruise, take you, Kate De Vries, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"And my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." He continues.

"And my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." I repeat, getting a little more nervous by the second.

"In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health." He smiles, looking between the two of us.

I repeat his words once more. "In good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow." He says. I duplicate his words, staring intently at the range of emotions I see swirling behind the eyes that I've become so addicted to.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." He finishes and I play back the exact words, smirking at Kate as I repeat the bit about supporting her goals, making her giggle.

As the priest has her repeat the same vows back to me, I give her hand a small squeeze as I hold it in my larger one. I can tell her anxiousness is building when she subtly rolls her eyes when the man continues to speak. I stifle a laugh as I notice her nostrils flaring with irritation. She never has been one for patience. At long last, he announces it's time for the rings. I turn around to grab hers from Baz as she gets mine from her maid of honour. We face each other once more and take turns sliding them on each other's left ring finger. I glance down at the plain silver band around my finger and admire it. I smile at her as she grins back, glancing down at her own hand.

His words seem to blur together until I hear the words, "You may now kiss your bride."

I leaned down with a grin to place a kiss on her lips but my eyes widen in surprise as she throws her arms around my neck and crashes her lips to mine. I could hear the guests from my side of the family laughing at my blushing face. As we pull back, she grabs my hand and we turn to face our families, walking back down the aisle as they throw flower pedals over our heads.

We take our time thanking the guests and talking with everyone before getting in to the carriage that Kate's parents arranged to take us to the gardens for the reception. It wasn't due to start for another few hours but there was to be photos taken of the wedding party before-hand. I hold Kate's hand as she sits next to me, staring out the window at the passing scenery. Just as I open my mouth to speak, she beats me to the punch. "Could that ceremony have taken any longer?" She remarks with a smirk, turning towards me.

I look at her and laugh. "You're just impatient, that's all. Although, who can blame you? You were just too anxious to be married as fast as you could to the most handsome man on the planet." I tease, pretending to dust some invisible fuzz off of my jacket.

She pulls her hand from mine and smacks me on the arm with it. "I would keep that ego of yours in check Mr. Cruse. Wouldn't want you to mysteriously go missing on our honeymoon." She taunts, winking at me.

After a few quick kisses and a much too short drive, we soon find ourselves at the gardens. We meet up with the wedding party and listen to the photographer as he instructs us how to pose. Evelyn Karr, our friend from the space expedition, was supposed to be our photographer but last week she informed us that she was taking Haiku on a sudden African safari that was offered to her. We couldn't really blame her. Kate probably would've cancelled as well. He started with the group photos, getting an entire shot of Kate and I with the wedding party before moving on to specific groups. I pose for a few pictures with my mom and sisters while Kate gets hers taken with her parents. He takes a few more of me with the bridesmaids, Kate with the groomsmen and then finally couple shots of just the two of us. He's so picky that the whole process takes a total of two hours. He takes his time between pictures, making the resetting of the camera all that much longer. I can see Kate's nostrils flaring for the second time today. It makes me crack a smirk.

Once the photos are finished and he packs up his camera equipment, we begin the walk down to the gazebo set up for the ceremony. Kate holds on to my arm as we walk, her bridesmaids making sure that her dress doesn't collect dirt.

As we round the corner, amongst the beds of tulips and roses, we see the large porcelain white gazebo standing with tables inside. As we enter, Kate and I take some time to marvel at the sight surrounding us. Our table was at the front, being the only long rectangular table in the space. The rest were round and covered in white silk table clothes with wine red linen napkins sitting on the plates. As the center piece for each table, Kate and our mothers selected crystal vases holding white roses. Between the head table and the guest tables sits the fair sized pine dance floor, polished to shine.

Chandeliers hang from the ceiling, giving off a glow of light that I heard some guests gush as being 'extremely romantic.' As Kate points to the three-tiered cake in the corner, I hear my mother call my name. I turn and look as she waves us over back to the entrance of the tent. I turn to Kate, rolling my eyes slightly. "The mothers are calling." I tell her, gesturing to the opening of the large tent where her mother has joined mine.

I take her hand and lead her over where we stop in front of them. "The guests will be arriving shortly so just stand here and greet them, thank them for coming, that kind of thing. You know some people are only coming to the reception so they might not have gotten a chance to speak to you at the ceremony." My mom explains, smoothing out any possible creases in her dress.

As instructed, we stand with Baz and Emily and say hello once more to our guests, shaking hands and kissing hands. I say the same words so much that I have a feeling they're going to be stuck in my head for the next month. After everyone is inside, the conductor for the jazz band we hired stands and goes to the center of the dance floor. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the beautiful reception for Matt and Kate's wedding. Before the bride and groom enter, please help me welcome their wedding party starting with the groomsmen and bridesmaids."

We hear our guests applaud as Riley and Cody escort Tara and Maggie up to the front table to be seated. "Now for the best man and maid of honour." The conductor calls out.

Baz offers his arm to Emily and the two follow the path of the others up to the front table. "And now ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present for the first time, Mr and Mrs Cruse."

The applause is as loud as ever as Kate and I stroll hand in hand up to the front, big smiles on our faces. I pull out her chair for her and sit down beside her as the waiter pours us a glass of wine. The conductor goes back to the band and they start off the night with a smooth, slow piece of music to play as background noise during dinner. My eyes widen as the trays upon trays of food are brought out and placed on each table. I lean over to whisper in Kate's ear. "Is all this food really necessary?"

She smirks and shrugs. "My family insisted on paying for everything. Why not take advantage of it? We get to take whatever food is left over back home with us. Since I'm not exactly a master chef and you're still busy at the Academy in the evenings, I figured we could use the food."

I laugh and grin. "Makes sense I guess." I agree.

I'm not even sure what half of the food I put on my plate is, all I know is that it's some of the best food I've ever tasted. After two plates, I still load more on to it. I can hear the chatter amongst the tables of our guests, glad to hear both of our families getting along. We purposely picked the table arrangements so that each table has a mix of my family and her family. That way it wasn't like segregation between the two groups. Halfway through dinner, Baz stands up and taps his knife on his wine glass. "Speech time!" He yells out in order to be heard over the conversations.

"As best man, I will start the speeches and then the maid of honour, Emily will say hers." He clears his throat dramatically and I roll my eyes.

I laugh along with everyone as he goes in to a pointless story about our first job together and then I pale when I hear his transition in to the story about my first admission to loving Kate. Trust me, he keeps in every single detail. I try to keep some pride by convincing myself that it didn't sound as mushy as he was making it seem but after a few minutes, I feel my face burning and I slouch down in my chair, covering my face with my hands, making the guests laugh louder. I feel Kate's hand on my forearm, trying to comfort me and when I look at her, I do see sincere emotions of understanding, love and adoration. These however lose meaning when she busts out laughing with everyone else, covering her mouth with her hands.

Baz tries to at least make up for his embarrassing tale with a compliment towards Kate and me; however it doesn't stop me from punching his arm when he comes back to his seat. I cross my arms across my chest and stick my tongue out at Kate when Emily's speech isn't nearly as humiliating as Baz's. Of course I'm subjected to humorous torment while Kate gets complimented.

Not long after the speeches, the band conductor once again goes to the center of the dance floor and clears his throat, interrupting conversations. "It is time for the bride and groom to have their first dance together."

I groan internally. While I have improved greatly with my dancing abilities, it was still not something I enjoy doing. Especially when I have a room full of people that have been ballroom dancing since they were probably five, watching me closely. I stand up and force a smile on my face, feeling it turn in to a genuine one when I catch her eye, helping her out of her seat. I hold her hand as we walk to the center. I turn and face her under the stare of our guests, taking her right hand in my left and placing my other hand on her waist. The music starts, and we slowly begin to move, a gentle sway back and forth as we rotate.

"I'm impressed Matt. You've managed thirty seconds without stepping on my feet." She teases me, a smirk on her face.

"What can I say, those dancing lessons were a good idea." I shrug, subtly trying to glance down at my feet without her noticing.

She snorts and rolls her eyes. "You never took the dancing lessons."

I stumble slightly, catching myself before too many people noticed. "What do you...I...of course I took the lesson!" I defend myself, already knowing that she can see through the lie.

"Matt you're a horrible liar. I ran in to the instructor two weeks after you were supposed to start and when I asked how you were doing, she said that you hadn't been to a class yet. When are you going to learn, you can't keep things from me." She sighs playfully, patting my cheek with her hand while shaking her head.

I blush at being caught and give her a sheepish smile. "I did practice on my own. I would've been uncomfortable in a room where I'm learning how to dance with people that I've probably served drinks to on the _Aurora._"

She smiles at me and giggles. "I know that's why I'm not mad. Just know that if you lie about severe things during our marriage, I will find out. And you will be in trouble." She gives me a sugary sweet innocent smile and a shiver goes down my spine from the pure evil vibe coming from her.

I shudder as I spin her. "Yes Ma'am." I say, pulling her back to me.

We slowly spin to an end as the band finishes the song and we hear the applause from the guests. The conductor bows and then gestures to us. "What a beautiful couple, yes?" He smiles. "The father-daughter dance now, if you please."

I give Kate a quick kiss before handing her off to her father with a nod. I head back to the head table and sit down next to Baz who is already started on yet another glass of champagne. "Nicely done. Not bad for a kid with two left feet." He nudges me, laughing at his own joke.

I chuckle and shake my head, patting his shoulder. "I know you're having fun now, but you are going to cry in the morning." I assure him, turning to watch Kate dance flawlessly with Mr. De Vries.

I clap with everyone else when their dance is over and notice that her father's eyes have welled with a few tears. Kate kisses him on the cheek and leans up to whisper something in his ear before letting go of his hand and coming back to me. I catch his eye and he gives me a soft smile and a nod of his head, brushing a knuckle under his eye to catch the betraying tear. As she sits down next to me, I hear a slight sniffle and when I look at her, I can tell a few tears have fallen from her eyes as well. I lean in close. "Are you okay?"

She smiles gently and nods. "Yes, I'm fine. He's just having a bit of trouble with finally coming to terms that this is happening. I am his little girl after all."

I smile and kiss her cheek, pulling back when I hear a throat clear. "Mr. Cruse, if you would care to join your mother on the dance floor, it is your dance now." The conductor says.

I get up, giving Kate's hand one last squeeze before I walk around the table, grinning at my mom. I offer my hand and pull her up from her seat, leading her to the dance floor. We start dancing before the music even begins and almost immediately, she starts crying. "Aw Mom, you don't have to cry. I'm still your son." I try to console her, not really knowing what to do.

She shakes her head. "It's not that Matt." She hesitates before looking up at me, a certain sadness in her eyes. "I just wish your father could've been here to see this. He'd have been so proud of you. Of everything you've accomplished. You were his pride and joy Matt."

By now my own eyes blur with salty tears and I look down, closing my eyes to stop them from falling. I had been blocking him from my mind all day. Of all the people I wanted at my wedding, he was number one on the list. She puts her hand under my chin and tilts my head up so our eyes meet. "He'd have given anything to be here Matt. He loved you so much."

I smile at her and nod. "Thanks Mom." I choke out, hugging her as the song finishes.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, the floor is open to anyone that wishes to dance. We will be playing for a while so feel free to get up at any time." The conductor- I've got to learn his name at some point tonight- says, turning back to the band.

Almost immediately, the floor fills up with people and I struggle to get back to the head table. Kate takes my hand and pulls me to the side, putting her lips by my ear. "There's someone here that appears to want to speak to you." She whispers.

Pulling away to look at her with confusion, my frown deepens when I see a slight look of annoyance in her eyes. "Who?" I ask, my eyes scanning the crowd.

Kate's hand reaches out, grabs my chin and pulls my head to face the open flap near the entrance of the gazebo. My eyes widen in surprise. I barely catch a glimpse of her before the breeze blows the flap in front of her, leaving a slight amount of her face still in sight.

_Nadira._

I look back at Kate and notice her scowling slightly. I nudge her. "Come with me and we'll see what she wants." I say, knowing it will make her angry if I leave her at our own wedding to talk to a girl that had almost succeeded in ruining our relationship.

She sighs and nods. "Fine. Only if we both go."

I tug her along the edge of the gazebo, pausing every few feet to briefly say hi to a few guests. When we reach the area we saw her, she appears to have gone. I almost head back inside with Kate when I hear, "My, don't you clean up nice."

I can practically hear the internally screaming I can tell Kate is holding in as we turn to face the gypsy girl we had travelled with. Nadira stands before us in a less than appropriate dress, looking almost just like she had the last time we met. "How can we help you Nadira?" I ask, keeping it as civil and brief as I can. I know some of Kate's family already mistrusts me and the last thing I need is them trying to convince her I'm seeing another girl behind her back.

"I must say I was disappointed when I didn't get an invitation to the wedding. I thought we were closer than that Matt." She says, a taunting smirk dancing across her features.

I feel Kate stiffen next to me. She (purposely) lays her left hand against my chest, showing off her wedding ring, hugging herself to my side almost possessively as if she's afraid of a repeat from the _Sagarmatha. _"How have you been Nadira?" She asks politely, forcing a smile on her face.

Nadira looks back at her, a quick flash before her eyes that is gone as soon as it is spotted. "I've been well thank you. Would you mind if I spoke to Matt alone for a few moments?" She asks.

Kate keeps the smile on her face."I would mind, as a matter of fact." Is her blunt answer.

I almost laugh at her obvious jealousy. "Look Nadira I don't want to be rude and I know you came a great distance to be here but I'm afraid we must return to our guests soon. What is it you came to tell me?" I ask, wanting to head off any fight between the two.

She smiles a too-innocent smile at me. "I just wished to offer you a job. I will be heading off in a few months in search of an important artefact and I thought that with your keen sense for adventure, you would jump at the chance." She glances at Kate's rings. "And I guess I came to see if it was true." She adds as an after-thought.

Kate opens her mouth but before she can snap at her, I cut her off. "Right now I don't think I will be concerning myself with any job offers that will take me away from home for a long period of time. I'm finishing up at the academy and I wish to be home as much as possible for the beginning months of my marriage. Thank you for the offer though." I add politely.

Her lips twitch in annoyance at Kate but she nods. "I will let you get back to your celebration then. You can find me in Sicily if you change your mind. I will keep the position open to you until the last few days before departure." She looks down as she starts backing up. "And congratulations to you both. May you both be happy."

Kate clutches my hand as we watch her disappear behind the rows of gardens. I turn to look at her. I grin playfully. "Well, that wasn't territorial at all." I tease, poking her side.

She rolls her eyes. "As if you weren't reading to have a fight to the death with that ex-fiancé of mine." She throws back at me, tugging me back in to the tent.

I laugh and allow her to lead me through the crowd of people, bringing me back to the dance floor for another song. Over the next few blurred hours, I dance with Kate five more times, two dances with each of my sisters, one with Kate's mom and another with my own. I actually manage to get around to talking with everyone at least once before the party dies down, the river of guests slowly thinning out as people head home.

I sit with Kate off to the side at a random table, each of us with a piece of cake in front of us. We don't do the cheesy bit of feeding each other pieces but we do steal bits from each other's. By now there is only about four more couples left but soon they gather their things and bid us farewell. We get up to help clean up a bit but we are ushered away by our mothers. "Not a chance, you two have had a long day. This will all be dealt with. Go on to the hotel now." My mom argues, slapping my hand away from picking up a fallen decoration.

Baz comes up behind me and throws an arm around my shoulder. He leans close to my ear and I practically gag at the smell of alcohol pouring from his lips. "Now comes the fun part my friend." He laughs maniacally, messing my hair as I blush red enough to glow in the dark.

After saying our goodbyes to them, I offer Kate my arm and lead her from the gazebo, down the path and to our carriage. "Well, was our wedding everything you hoped and dreamed it would be?" I ask dramatically, giving a bow as I help her up to her seat.

She laughs and sighs, looking far off in to the distance through the window as I climb up next to her, closing the door. "Oh I guess so. I had imagined myself with a drop dead gorgeous husband that would rub my feet and answer to my beck and call. But I guess you aren't bad." She jokes, patting my hand.

I shrug and grin mischievously. "Better be happy and take advantage of what I look like now. Before too long I'll be three hundred pounds and balding." I tease back, forcing my gut out as far as I can and patting it with my hand.

She snorts and rolls her eyes. "Well aren't you the classy one."

I stick my tongue out and settle back in my seat as she leans against me. "We get to stay at the hotel for two days before we leave for the honeymoon." I tell her, taking the room key out of my pocket and jingling it in front of her eyes.

She smiles sleepily, yawning. "Good. I'm going to sleep off the exhaustion from the past week."

When we pull up to the hotel, it doesn't surprise me that it's one of the nicest ones in town. As her parents had already given me the room key, we went straight up to the room and unlocked the door. The first thing I noticed when I shut the door was that a) our luggage was already stacked by the couch and b) the suite was huge.

It was done in an elegant red with gold trimming on almost everything in the room. Immediately opposite the door was the living room with a nice brick fireplace. The bedroom was just off of that and the bathroom was next to the bedroom. Luxurious furniture filled the suite, making me feel slightly out of place. I notice Kate wander off to the bedroom and I follow her, leaning against the doorway as I watch her fall back on to the bed, curling up with a pillow. Her eyes close and she gives a sigh of contentment. I smile and go to move back in to the living room when she murmurs my name.

I turn back to look at her and see that her eyes are open enough to just see a bit of the colour. She pats the bed space next to her and I swallow a bit before walking slowly over. It would be the first night together in the same bed. I begin to get nervous just thinking about it. I sit down gingerly and slowly recline myself back so I'm leaning against the pillows. She moves closer and curls up against my side, her head resting on my shoulder. Just as I'm about to speak, she interrupts me. "Matt can I ask you something?"

I'm confused by the soft and hesitant voice. "Yeah, of course. What's wrong?" I ask, glancing down at her as much as I can.

I notice her pause and think about her words before she speaks. "I know that...I mean, most times..." She breaks off, her eyes avoiding mine.

"Kate what are-" I begin but I'm cut off once more.

"I know what is expected on the first night of marriage!" She blurts out, her face turning red.

My eyes widen and I feel the heat in my own features as I try to form a response. She sits up and fiddles with the lace on her dress hem. "I just think that maybe it's something that can wait until the honeymoon. I mean, it's going to be an adjustment enough just to sleep in the same bed tonight."

I sit up and awkwardly reach out a hand to rub her back. She turns to face me. "You're not mad are you?" She asks, not really scared of my answer but more weary than anything.

I shake my head. "If you want to wait to...do...that..." I trail off again as I feel my face light up once more like the stars. "I can. I mean, I don't know about you but I could use some sleep. Someone had me dancing up a storm tonight." I tease, trying to lighten the mood as I lean back against the pillows, the first feeling of exhaustion finally hitting me.

She smirks and lays back down. "I didn't exactly hear you complaining. Let's just get some sleep. This next week is going to go by fast and we need rest." She reaches up and places a kiss on my lips, deepening it briefly before pulling back and winking at me. "Besides, I have the feeling the honeymoon will be well worth the wait." She trails a hand across my stomach before closing her eyes, and drifting off. It's not long before her breathing evens out and she's fast asleep in her wedding dress.

I stare at the ceiling, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. This girl was going to be the death of me. Already I'm trying to mentally prepare myself for the events soon to come on our trip in the tropics. I let out a shaky breath, trying to calm my nerves as I close my own eyes to try and get some sleep.

_ Give me strength to survive with this woman._

**A/N:**** There it is, I apologize once more for the excruciatingly long delay, it wasn't my intention. I'm sorry if there was any inconsistencies or if anyone seemed OOC (I got a few comments about Kate's parents being out of character from the books and I know that, I needed to tweak them a bit to make them fit the stories) it's really late lol. Hope you enjoyed it. I will be posting more one-shots however I can't promise when they will be up. I don't want to say 'soon' again because it's not fair to you guys if I can't keep that promise. There will be more however I'm unsure when so please just bear with me as long as you can. My teachers are prepping us for University in the fall so it's a hectic time right now lol**

**Happy New Year everyone and I hope it was to your liking :) **

**Feel free to review if you like, but please, no flames **

**Also, if there is any requests for what you would like to see (one-shot storyline, an interaction between people, etc) feel free to send me a message and I will try to work it in.**


	14. A Different Kind of Welcome Home

**A/N: ****Aaaand I'm back after a ridiculously long time and I'm happy to say I have an update for you :D...enjoy!**

"Almost home." I murmur to myself as I look out the window of the small airship I was taking home.

I had been visiting Baz and Teresa when she'd gone in to labour and I was left to sit in the waiting room of the hospital my whole last day there. It was hard to wrap my head around the fact that Baz was a dad now. It was hard enough to imagine him married, let alone with a kid. He'd made me hold her while he got Teresa to fall asleep.

It was awkward.

I can't really say I'm a huge baby person. They cry constantly and you never know what they want. And when you think you've figured it out, they'll start crying even more! Holding baby Gracie made me think about all the questions mine and Kate's families have been asking us about when we'll have children. We've only been married for eight months and we've not even considered it yet, thankfully. I'm still getting used to be referred to as a 'husband'. I'm not sure I can handle having a baby any time soon.

I grab my bag from the floor next to me as the airship gets lower to dock. I arranged for Kate to meet me at our apartment across town so I can give her the present that I got her. I feel the ship stop and they open the bay doors for the passengers to step down. I'm one of the first ones on to the platform and I waste no time in making my way to the streets. I groan to myself when I see how busy the roads are, knowing I'll never get a streetcar in time. I glance around once more for a last ditch effort before turning left and deciding to walk home. I pull Kate's gift out of my bag and grin, knowing she'll like it. It's a pearly seashell with turquoise hints attached to a thin chain for a necklace. On our honeymoon, we had spent one full day on the beach and she spent half the time scouring the sand and shallow water for any interesting looking shells or stones.

I glance at my watch and groan again seeing that I'm without a doubt going to be late to meet with her. Looking ahead of me, I can faintly see the outline of our apartment building. I quicken my pace, hoping to at least get there within a decent amount of time. I put her necklace back in the box and replace it in my bag, brushing my slightly shaggy hair out of my eyes. I pull my jacket a little tighter around myself, noting that it's gotten colder since I've been away. I say hello to a few of the people I know in the streets and move faster to get home.

Almost fifteen minutes later, I'm out of breath and panting on the front steps of the apartment. I'm grateful that there's an elevator, I don't think I could walk up the next nine floors. I fumble with my key briefly before unlocking and opening the door, stepping inside as I get greeted by the heat of the fireplace. "Kate?" I call, looking around the empty living room.

I hear a fumble and slight swearing. "You're late Matt!" I hear her voice yell to me.

I drop my bag to the floor, kneeling down to get her present again. "Well if I remember correctly, you're always the late one so it's about time I get to be late for something." I try to tease.

I look up and my grin quickly fades as I take in her flared nostrils and intense glare. What have I done now? "I brought you something..."I offer meekly, holding up the box.

Her eyes narrow a bit more. "I've had dinner prepared for the past twenty minutes! Now it's probably cold and it's all because you're late!" I swear her voice seems to shake the picture frames on the wall.

My eyebrows meet in confusion. "Is everything okay?" I ask her, not stupid enough to say 'you seem upset'.

She sighs and puts a hand on her forehead, closing her eyes. "I've just been feeling a little under the weather, that's all. I'm happy to see you back home." She forces a smile on her face and steps forward, planting a quick kiss on my lips and taking the box from me. "Now let's see what I got." She says, her tone taking on a whole new sound.

She pulls the necklace out and I'm relieved when a true smile graces her face. She beams up at me. "I love it Matt, thank you!" She lifts the necklace up and undoes the clasp. "Help me get it on?" She asks, looking at me.

I move forward and take the chain from her, putting it around her neck and fastening the clasp as she holds up her hair. She turns to look at me. "How are Baz and Teresa?" She asks, picking up the box from the table.

I scratch the back of my head. "Uh, she had the baby while I was there." I tell her, leaning against the side of the couch.

"Really? That's great. What did they have?" She asks, stopping what she's doing and looking at me.

"A girl. They named her Gracie Rose." I yawn, stretching my arms above my head. Too many hours in the sky lead to cramped muscles.

"Pretty name for her. Who did she look like?" She questions, sitting down in the chair and looking thoroughly interested in the conversation.

I shrug. "Too early to tell I think. She looked like a little wrinkly, pink doll to me. She can cry like a banshee though." I shudder, remembering the ear piercing shriek.

Kate frowns. "You're no fun Matt. Newborn babies are cute, I'm sure she looked like one of them, not just all wrinkly."

I look at her in confusion. "You seem...defensive today." I start, only to have her huff at me.

"I'm not defensive, I just don't see why you aren't at least a little excited for your best friend. His life just got a lot happier." She snaps.

I snort. "Yeah, happier. Four in the morning diaper changes, listening to screaming all the time. What a good time." I joke.

Her nostrils flare again. "Why are you being so unemotional about this? Babies are a joyful addition to a family." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Kate, think about it. Baz and Teresa are still young, they could have been enjoying life as a married couple. Now they have this huge responsibility on them and they can't do the things they used to. It's kind of like a burden." I try to explain myself.

She huffs again. "Listen to you! 'A burden'. You can still enjoy life when you have children Matt Cruse."

"I don't even know why we're discussing this, we haven't even thought about children yet, nor do I plan to for a while." I shake my head, walking to the kitchen for a drink.

When I don't hear the sounds of her footsteps following me, I glance at the doorway. I pour myself a glass of water and make my way back to the living room. Kate is still sitting in her chair but she's now staring at the carpet where I had been standing with a sort of crushed look on her face. "Kate?" I murmur, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

She flinches away from me, as though I'd slapped her. "You don't want kids?" She quietly asks.

"It's not that I don't want kids, it's that I don't think kids are a good idea for a while. It'll be better for us to get a few years to enjoy our marriage and our time together before we even think about children." I tell her, pulling my hand back.

I see her eyes misting up and she suddenly jumps to her feet, nearly running to the door. "Kate!" I call to her, jogging after her. "Kate, what is going on?" I yell, watching her run in to the elevator. The doors close before I reach her.

"Damnit!" I grumble, moving quickly in the direction of the stairs.

By the time I reach the bottom, it's clear that she's already gone. She never shows up in the lobby and the people getting off the elevator say they haven't seen her. I clench my hair with my fist, frustration building. What had happened in the ten minutes I'd been home? She had never gotten that upset over anything, ever. I exit the building and begin walking the streets once more, this time in search of my wife. I ask people I pass if they have seen her, only to be shot down each time. I pull my jacket tight against the wind.

Hours tick by and I have no luck in locating her. She must have gotten in a streetcar and took off immediately. I nearly turn to go home but I catch sight of the lights in the university. I almost kick myself for not realizing it sooner. I run as fast as I can in hopes of catching her before she leaves. I take the steps two at a time and bolt around to the back patio near the gardens. I spot a shadow seated on a bench and recognize the sobbing form. "Kate..." I breathe out.

I move closer, my footsteps thudding against the stone. "Kate." I call out, my voice louder this time.

I see her straighten up and hear her clear her throat, startled by my presence. When I get to her side, I see the tear tracks on her cheeks and it feels like a punch to the stomach. I sit next to her and move to put my hand on her shoulder. "Kate, what's wrong? What did I do?" I plead, worried about what's wrong with her.

She shakes her head softly and avoids looking at me. "It's nothing fixable Matt. You've made yourself quite clear and I just have to figure things out now."

I'm confused once more. "Figure what out? What's going on?" I ask her, my arm moving to wrap around her shoulders.

She looks at me, her eyes filling with tears again. "I'm pregnant Matt." Her voice whispers.

All sounds get muffled. The once cool air now seems hot and intense. My head swirls as her words replay themselves in my brain. What makes it worse is all of the foolish things I said to her coming back to me and I realize why she's so upset. I acted like a total jerk. I try to form words but nothing comes out. She gives a bitter laugh and turns away again. "I was actually looking forward to you coming home so I could tell you. I'd prepared dinner and everything in order to make it a special announcement." She snaps.

I look to my feet, shame filling my body. "That's why you were upset I was late." I mutter to myself mostly, putting two and two together. "How did this?..." I trail off.

She looks at me with an annoyed expression. "Do you honestly need me to explain biology to you?"

"No, I mean, how did this happen without us knowing? When did you find out?" I ask, rubbing my eyes with my hand.

"I found out last week. They said I'm about three months along, so I haven't really shown at all. Three months puts it around the time of our trip to Rome." She says and I blush as I remember our antics during a particularly romantic evening in our hotel.

"I'm sorry for what I said." I tell her, our eyes meeting.

"Matt this isn't something that is going to go away. I need to know that you're going to be there for me and the baby. We need to be in this together and I need to be positive that you will be the best father you can be to this child." Her stern voice is back.

I nod. "I understand. It was just...shocking. I wasn't expecting that. I thought it'd be a while before anything like that was to happen." I try to explain, knowing if I didn't swallow my pride now and make up for what I said, it will lead to very unpleasant times.

She smiles softly and wipes the remaining tears on her face away. "I'm scared Matt. I have no idea what I'm doing and I know for a fact you don't either. Neither of us is prepared for this. Please tell me that you will stick with me through this." It breaks my heart to hear her plead.

I nod once more and put my forehead against hers. "I will. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry and I was an idiot. I shouldn't have acted like such a child, I know that kids come with getting married. I panicked." I press a kiss to her lips and pull back, looking at her. "Ready or not, huh?" I try to joke but my panicked emotions bleed in to my voice.

To my relief, she laughs lightly and leans against me more. "I know this isn't what you planned on hearing the day you got home. I don't think either one of us acted rationally. I'm just hormonal because of the pregnancy. My mother says with her, it lasted the whole nine months."

I look at her stomach to see if I can spot the baby bump but in the dark, it's hard to tell. I'm still freaking at the concept that I'm now going to have a child of my own. I don't think I'll ever fully be ready. But then her words slam in to me and I freeze. "Wait...your mood swings can last until the baby comes?" I choke out.

She smirks and winks. "Better make sure you're on my good side then, huh?" She taunts, getting to her feet. "And right now, I'm feeling like I want to relax with a good foot rub." She grabs my hand and tugs me to my feet, leading me back home.

I silently wonder to myself when I'd gone from the charming husband to the push-over father-to-be.

**A/N: **** I'm not exactly happy with how this turned out. I don't think it's one of my better ones but I hope it's good enough to satisfy you guys until I can write something better for the next chapter.**

**Kate's mood swings are going to get scary.**

**Until next time guys!**

**Lucky**


	15. What Did I Do?

**A/N**: I am incredibly sorry for the wait everyone! My life got crazy very quickly once university started, and then family troubles started happening. More people were diagnosed with cancer in my family and my 17 year old cousin that I'm very close with was recently diagnosed with a life-threatening brain aneurism, so I just haven't been in the mindset to write.

Here is the latest installment, and I apologize if it isn't up to standards. It's been a week straight of exams and I'm pretty tired. Anyways, hope you enjoy crazy, pregnant Kate!

"You inconsiderate pig!" I wake up to screaming in my ear, followed by a hard punch to the chest.

"What the hell, Kate?" I groan, grabbing my throbbing skin and glaring at her through my groggy eyes.

"How could you cheat on me with Nadira? Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you can just go along with any girl you like Matt! I thought it was clear in our vows that we are committed to only each other!" she cries, heavy tears streaming down her face in the darkness of our room.

I sit up in bed, scooting away from her. "It's two a.m., what are you talking about? I haven't cheated on you!" I defend myself, unaware of where this onslaught of accusations is coming from.

"I dreamt that you had gone off to have an affair with your precious Nadira. You left me alone with a baby and you didn't even care!" she yells, shoving me out of the bed.

I land on the floor with a groan, nearly hitting my head on the nightstand. "You're yelling and hitting me because of a dream? Have you gone absolutely insane?" I snap, irritated by her irrationality.

"Oh, I'm sorry Matt; I didn't know that my feelings meant so little to you. I guess I'll just sleep in the guest room. Maybe Nadira will sneak in the window to keep you company," Kate huffs, getting out of the bed, which was a sight to see with her seven month pregnant stomach protruding.

I stare after her, completely dumbfounded as she stomps out of the room, slamming the bedroom door behind her. A few seconds later, I hear the slam of a second door as the guest bedroom becomes occupied. "What just happened?" I ask myself, still seated on the floor.

Her damn mood swings were getting worse. Half of the time, I don't even know what I've done. I come home in a good mood and I end up going to sleep at night feeling like I'm at war. She was happy at random moments, but for the most part, she was either angry or impatient. Pregnant Kate was a million times scarier than normal, angry Kate. To be honest, I'd rather be stranded in a room full of her mother's batty friends than have to go through more of this bipolar behavior of hers.

Figuring it best to just go to sleep and let her blow off some steam, I climb back in to the bed and roll on my side. If she wants to be upset over a stupid dream, that's her fault. I'm not about to chase after her and beg for forgiveness for something I didn't do.

When I wake up the next morning, I'm the only one home. I walk the halls looking for her, but the place is deserted. "Great," I sigh, flopping down on the couch. Getting dressed, I lock the apartment and go to the only place where I may get some understanding about female hormones. The only scary part is that I had to find it at Miss Simpkins' apartment.

When I knock on her door, it's nearly five minutes before I hear someone's footsteps approaching. "May I help-" Kate's old chaperone stops mid-sentence when she sees that it's me.

"Well well, I wasn't expecting you. What would you like Mr. Cruse?" she asks, retreating to her professional, and still snobbish, attitude towards me, even after being married to her ex-charge.

"Would Kate happen to be here Miss Simpkins?" I ask, trying to peer around her shoulder to see in.

I notice her posture change and her eyes narrow. "No, I can most definitely tell you that she is not. Why? Have you done something to upset her?" her voice rises in panic, as if I would have hurt her.

I shuffle awkwardly on the front steps, not liking that people are watching the interaction. "May I come in? I have a few questions for you. I think you're the only person that might be able to be brutally honest and help me," I practically plead with her, wanting to get along with Kate more than anything. I heard it wasn't good for a baby when the mother was constantly stressed and angry.

I can see her ponder the idea for a moment before she opens the door wider and gestures for me to come in. She leads me in to the parlor where a cup of tea sits. "Would you like some?" she offers, though I can tell that it's only out of politeness and good manners that she does so.

"No, thank you," I decline, taking my seat on the large pink armchair. She watches me like a hawk, but I stay quiet, unaware that she's waiting for me to begin.

"Young man, I cannot correct your mistakes unless you tell me what it is exactly that's happened," she sighs impatiently.

I take a breath and wonder where I should start. There hadn't been many times that I can remember where the house had been peaceful. Lately I've been walking on egg shells around Kate, yet I still manage to upset her somehow. "Well, things have just been very intense since we found out that she was expecting," I begin, aware of how lame it sounds. Miss Simpkins had doubted our relationship would last before we got married, she was sure to be smug about the fact we were already fighting. "I just don't know what to do! She's upset all the time, I never know what to say, and for the past few weeks, she's begun blaming me for things that either occurred a long time ago, or haven't happened at all!"

I get to my feet and start pacing, not realizing that I've begun to ramble. "That's not even the worst part! She gets mad if I'm a few minutes late, then she wants to be all lovey dovey. But two minutes later, she hates me again! But she has no problem asking me to get her food in the middle of the night. Apparently I'm still good enough to cater to her," I snap.

I stop pacing and look at her, frowning when I see blank stare on her face. "What?" I ask.

"You honestly are very foolish Mr. Cruse," she clicks her tongue and shakes her head.

I stare at her in disbelief. "I'm foolish? Did you not just hear what I told you?"

"Mr. Cruse, Kate is a hormonal young woman. She is carrying a child, _your _child, and naturally that is going to alter her behavior," she takes a long sip from her tea.

"You are her husband, it is your duty to sit and keep your mouth closed while she is in her moods. You are to say 'yes ma'am' or 'no ma'am', and that is all. Be grateful that those are her only problems. When her mother was pregnant, the entire manor was in fear because of her mood swings. The De Vries women are naturally very emotional when they are pregnant. I suggest you get used to it Mr. Cruse," she clicks her tongue again.

"All we've done is fight all week, I'm tired of it. I just want to get along with her," I sink in to the chair. "Tell me what I need to do. You know her, how can I get her to like me again?" I ask, disgusted with myself to be begging her for help.

"I've already told you. You need to let her win. Allow her to be angry for no reason. You have to understand Mr. Cruse that pregnancies are very scary for first time mothers," she says, to which I reply, "And they aren't for fathers too?"

"You are not the one carrying that child around for nine months. She is naturally terrified of what is going to happen. It is your job to reassure her that everything will be alright, not to argue with her and mock her irrationality."

I sigh and rub my eyes. "Fine. I'll do it. If it'll make her happy again, I'll let her win. Only until the baby is born, though," I decide, trying to salvage what is left of my dignity.

She huffs. "Good luck with that Mr. Cruse. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm expecting company," she says, getting up to usher me to the door. "And by the way, it wouldn't hurt to get Kate a present to make up for your stubborn attitude," she adds, closing the door before I can respond.

"A gift?" I repeat to the air, walking down the steps.

Deciding I have nothing to lose, I browse some shops on my way home, trying to find the perfect gift for her. She already had enough jewelry, and she wasn't really one who loved new clothes all the time, especially since I would have no idea what to buy her anyways. I've nearly given up before I spot a pet store up ahead. I walk up to the window and peer inside, my eyes immediately locking on to the bright green orbs of a fluffy white kitten. When I see the nametag for him taped to the side of the cage, I smile and walk inside.

Within fifteen minutes, I walk out of the store with a bag full of cat items, and the tiny kitten in my free hand. When I get to our apartment, I quickly set everything up for when Kate gets home, including cooking dinner and making sure candles were lit. I change in to nicer clothes, wanting to look my best for when she arrived. By five o'clock, I finally hear her keys rattling in the door, and I scoop up the cat, tucking him behind my back.

I give Kate an apologetic smile, internally cheering when she smiles back, her anger apparently vanished for now. "I am really sorry. I've been an inconsiderate jerk the past few weeks. I should be focusing on you and the baby, not taking everything so personally," I manage to get out before my sense of dignity kicks in and I tell her that she's been acting crazy.

She walks closer, placing her purse on the chair. "You're forgiven. And I guess I'm sorry too. Hormones can be a little challenging sometimes." She admits. Her eyes lock on my arm that is behind my back and her eyes flash with excitement. "What do you have?" she asks, her smile getting bigger.

"I thought that you might like something to make up for how insensitive I've been. So, I present to you, Cloud," I announce, bringing the little white fur ball around so she can see him.

"He's adorable! And a fitting name," she grins. "Did you name him?" she asks, taking him from me, making him give the smallest of squeaks that wasn't quite a meow.

"He was already named but it couldn't have worked out better. After all, we did meet in the clouds," I grin. "That we did," she agrees, petting the cat.

Her eyes go to the table. "My my, you really are trying to get on my good side," she notes, walking over to inspect the contents of the food.

"Well, a husband must see to his wife's needs when she's pregnant," I paraphrase Miss Simpkins' words.

Kate presses a kiss to my lips and then takes her seat, Cloud perched on her lap. "Well, let's dig in shall we? After all, you still have a lot of making up to do. I'm still upset by the dream I had," she looks up at me before beginning to cut her food.

My eye twitches ever so slightly at her words and I take a seat. _Only a few more months, only few more months_, I chant to myself internally, trying to keep calm. If this is how her pregnancies are going to be, we are stopping at one child.

**A/N: Sorry again for the wait guys, I don't blame you for being angry or irritated with me. I'm going to try and post more but please forgive me if there is some space between them. It won't be nearly as long as the wait was for this, but I do have work to do. Thanks to those who have stuck with this!**


End file.
